


Stranga Nights

by ottofromire



Category: Blaster Master Zero 2
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottofromire/pseuds/ottofromire
Summary: When Hagen has to move to the jungle planet of Stranga alone, at first it seems like a trip to hell. However when he finds a roommate in the MA pilot Kanna, things begin to turn around for him.
Relationships: Kanna/Original Character (Blaster Master)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stranga Nights

It was ten simple words uttered by his friend Thomas that ended up changing Hagen’s life that day. “So, I don’t think this is going to work out.”

Hagen looked up from his coffee as he stirred in his cream and sugar, a frown crossing his face. “Wait… what do you mean?” For some reason, rather out of the blue, Thomas had sent him a message this morning saying that he wanted to talk. The two had ended up meeting at Starlight Station, the rather cliche name for the diner on the space station they lived aboard. Hagen had naturally assumed that his friend would want to discuss their moving to Stranga, after all that was only a couple of days away. “What’s not going to work out?”

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Thomas avoided Hagen’s gaze as he started dumping sugar into his own coffee. “Well… the whole Stranga thing. I guess.”

Both sat in silence for a moment, Hagen waiting for his friend to elaborate for a moment before continuing. “And WHAT exactly do you mean by that?” he demanded, leaning forward with a scowl. The two of them had been planning for these last couple of months to move to the jungle planet of Stranga, mostly due to a very lucrative job offer. There was a brand new space port on the planet that had just been built, and they were looking for competent staff to man it. Fortunately both he and Thomas had been offered jobs at the facility, pretty cushy ones that mostly involved supervising maintenance robots. This past month had been an extremely busy one as Hagen made plans to leave, making housing arrangements on the new planet and putting in his two weeks notice at the maintenance bay here in the space station. So for Thomas to now be saying ‘this isn’t gonna work out’ wasn’t exactly cutting it for Hagen. “Well?” he demanded as Thomas was still silent.

“Yesterday… was our last day on the job, right?” Thomas finally said, reluctantly looking Hagen in the eyes again. Hagen nodded in return, of course it had been. “You had left early, to start packing. I stuck around for a bit to clear out my desk, and I was approached by one of the branch managers.” Now that he was getting the story out, Thomas looked slightly more confident as he sipped his coffee. “He told me that the company really didn’t want both of us leaving, so they offered me a promotion. And a pretty nice pay raise too. So I… took the job offer.” With a miserable look in his eye, he once again broke eye contact. “I’m really sorry man. It was too good to pass up.”

Opening and closing his mouth for a moment, Hagen found himself genuinely speechless. “So you just… took the job offer?” he finally demanded once he could manage words again. “Dude, we’re supposed to be leaving for Stranga in TWO days to start this new job! We already arranged to get a place together!” The housing situation particularly pissed Hagen off, they had just put down a non-refundable deposit on the property mere days ago.

“Oh, well I actually have something to tell you about that,” Thomas said, looking pleased with himself as he reached into his pocket. For a brief moment Hagen held out some hope that his friend had good news for him, even though there was a sinking feeling in his gut. Thomas passed Hagen an envelope, a grin on his face. “I talked to the property manager the other day about the deposit. I had to come up with one hell of a sob story, but I managed to get our money back. So, here ya go!”

Hagen had a blank look on his face as he took the envelope and started at it for a moment. “So… you’re saying that now I don’t even have a place to stay when I get there anymore” he said in a monotone voice. 

The grin slowly fell from Thomas’ face. “Well… uh…” both were quiet for a long moment as the sounds of the cafe went on in the background. “Well…. Yeah, but… I managed to get your deposit back, right?” he asked with a sheepish grin that quickly gave way to a more serious expression. “Look, I really am sorry. It’s not like I went into all this wanting to fuck you over. I really hope that you can forgive me for doing this to you.”

Letting out a long sigh, Hagen slipped the envelope into a pocket as he looked at his friend’s downcast expression. It wasn’t really fair when he put it like that. “Ugh… fine. I forgive you, alright? I suppose there’s no crying over spilled milk anyways.”

A look of relief spread across Thomas’ face as he let out a long sigh of his own. “Thank you, man. Geez, this was stressful as hell for me” he said as that grin spread across his face again. “I really thought you were going to-” he began, but stopped as his communications device began going off. “Oh, one sec. It’s Dahlia. Do you mind?” Thomas asked as he glanced up.

“Go ahead,” Hagen said with a wave. Dahlia was Thomas’ personal android, one that he’d been getting more attached to as of late, at least judging by the way he pampered her.

With a nod of thanks, Thomas answered the call as an image of the short, feminine form of Dahlia appeared on the screen. By the looks of it she had a frilly maid outfit and cat ears on, which Hagen found slightly odd. “Hey Dahlia, what’s up?”

“Master, when are you getting back home?” Dahlia asked, looking concerned. “I should have lunch finished soon.”

“I’ll be leaving here in just a bit, don’t worry” Thomas said with a reassuring grin.

Dahlia’s face began to pout a bit as she looked away from Thomas. “...You were already supposed to be here, you know. You promised we’d spend all day together” she mumbled.

“Uh…” Thomas glanced briefly up at Hagen and back down again, looking distinctly more uncomfortable. “Sorry, like I said I’ll be there soon” he promised.

“I recalibrated all of my input ports for you” Dahlia said in a husky whisper, as she gave Thomas a smoldering look. “So please hurry, master.” With that, the phone call shut off.

Thomas gave a brief embarrassed chuckle as he continued to avoid Hagen’s gaze. “Wow, she… really gets excited, huh?” he asked before sipping at his coffee.

“Hmm” Hagen said with a nod. “So, this new job offer is the ONLY reason you’re not going to Stranga with me?” he demanded, narrowing his eyes. 

Clearing his throat, Thomas looked like he wanted this conversation to end. “Well… maybe Dahlia… is kind of a factor there too. A bit. Um… are we still… cool?”

Letting out a long sigh, Hagen just shrugged his shoulders after a minute of making Thomas squirm. “Sure. She’s a super cute robot, I don’t exactly blame you after all. Now…” Hagen pointed a thumb at the door. “Don’t you have somewhere to be? I mean, she DID just recalibrate all of her input ports for you.” Hagen couldn’t help but grin as he said those words.

“R-right.” Thomas stood up as he finished his coffee, giving Hagen one last look. “And hey, like I said, I’m really sorry. But I’m still your friend, so if there’s anything I can help with just let me know.” With a final nod and a handshake, Thomas took his leave as he headed for the exit.

Now that Thomas had finally left, Hagen let out a long and annoyed groan as he rested his head on one hand. Well, now he was pretty fucked. He was officially starting a job on a new planet in two days, but he had nowhere to live. There was only one solution at this point, and it did not sound pleasant at all to Hagen. Pulling out his phone with a grimace, he began to search the Internet to see if he could find a solution to his problems.

-

It was nearly an hour later as Hagen was still in the same spot, bent over his phone as he browsed through multiple different links. Sitting back, he sighed as he put the device aside for a moment and sipped at what was now his fourth cup of coffee. This was turning out to be a lot more stressful than it had been a month ago. The new space port seemed to be bringing in some fresh faces from offworld, and as a result most of the free and open apartments that had been avaliable last month were now taken. 

There were two practical choices ahead of him, going by his budget. The first was the large apartment complex located near the port itself. That was a tempting offer for a number of reasons, namely the rent was cheap and commuting to work would be simple. However there were a number of downsides, the first being the noise pollution from the ships taking off. By all accounts it sometimes went on all night, and Hagen wasn’t exactly thrilled about the possibility. Then of course there were the other tenants to consider as well. This was largely temporary housing, all the contracts going on a month-by-month basis, so apparently there were a decent amount of shady characters living in the premises. The recommendation from the people online was to get a second lock for his door if he got a room there, pronto.

Then there was the other option, in other words trying to find someone to move in with. So far there had been no luck on that front either, Hagen had spent the last half hour messaging and replying to people only to be met with negative responses. He also made a profile on a local Strangan message board with his information and the rates he was looking for, but he didn’t have much hope that would turn up anything either. 

Sighing again, Hagen finished off his cup of coffee. He was just debating if he should other another or just ask for the check when he heard the ping of an incoming message from his phone. Curiously he picked up the device, though he cynically expected it to be more spam again. However it seemed to be from an actual person, the subject of the message reading “hey i herd u were lookin 4 a place”. Curiously he tapped it and glanced over the brief message inside. ‘hey i saw ur post! ive got a room i just clened out u can use. rent is 650 credits + im prety near teh spac port, ull hav ur own bthrm but we share kitchn + living rom. if u wana stay tho i got to meet u first 2 make sure ur not a loser ot anything LOL! :D oh + im a ma pilot btw, hope thats not weird 4 u! hop 2 c u son! -kanna’. At the bottom of the message this Kanna person had also included an address, likely to her (at least, he assumed it was a her by the name and the way she typed) home, that was equally as poorly spelled.

It took Hagen a moment to decode the message. At first he was inclined to think this was a joke, or possibly even some kind of scam, and even if that wasn’t the case the fact that this Kanna person was an MA pilot sent red flags up. True most of the MA pilots he’d met had been perfectly fine people, but others… hadn’t been. Frowning to himself, Hagen drummed his fingers on the table as he first deciphered the address and then entered it into the web browser. “Hmm… it IS pretty close to the port…” Hagen muttered to himself as he checked the info closely. It was actually closer than the house he was going to get with Thomas, that and the rent was cheaper as well. He was originally going to be paying 800 credits in that house, so this was a notable drop in price as far as he was concerned. It was all very convenient. Almost suspiciously convenient. There had to be a catch, right?

For nearly ten minutes Hagen sat there, arms crossed as he considered. Finally with a nod, he looked up with a determined expression and typed a quick response to Kanna’s message. ‘Sounds good. My shuttle to the planet will be landing 2 days from now your time, sometime in the afternoon. Will you be around that day? I can stop by as soon as I’m able.’ Sending the message, Hagen turned and waved towards the robotic waitress. “Check please?” he asked.

It was right when he was paying the bill and getting up to leave that he heard the chime of another incoming message, once again from Kanna. ‘sure ill b aroud all day! heres my # btw just call me whn u lnd’. The message managed to bring a small smile to Hagen’s face despite the crappy last hour he’d just endured. Well this was probably gonna end up being a bust, but he might as well check it out just to be sure.

-

As Hagen rode along in the automated cab headed towards Kanna’s address, he couldn’t help but think he’d made a huge mistake.

It wasn’t like anything particularly bad had happened since landing here on Stranga. In fact Hagen’s shuttle had turned up an hour early, and since he was one of the few people here in this remote spaceport it had been easy as pie to get his bags. However his feeling of trepidation had begun almost immediately as he was leaving and he noticed the large posters along the wall. They had the words “WARNING - REMAIN WITHIN CIVILIZED, HABITABLE AREAS OF THE PLANET! REMEMBER TO CHECK WEATHER FORECASTS AT LEAST ONCE EVERY THREE HOURS AND SEEK SHELTER AS NECESSARY! IF YOU ARE BITTEN BY ONE OF THE FOLLOWING SPECIES, CONTACT POISON CONTROL AT ONCE!” In large, bold red letters, along with around thirty pictures of various dangerous-looking creatures on the bottom.

Of course it wasn’t just that, there was also the weather to consider as well. He had heard that it was a bit hot and muggy here, but he had no idea it would be as overwhelming as it was. Right now he was just enjoying the brief respite of the car’s air conditioning as he very much did not look forward to stepping outside again. Then there was the last thing, namely Kanna. He had called her right when he got off the plane like he’d said, but he hadn’t got a response, and it was only now while riding in a cab to her home that he realized he hadn’t actually talked to his person beyond a few quick messages. He didn’t even know what Kanna LOOKED like. 

Hagen pursed his lips as he considered his options, staring down at his feet. Though he hated to admit it, he was actually thinking of going back to the space station. From what he’d heard they hadn’t quite filled his old position yet, maybe he could just go and beg for his job back. Sure it’d be humiliating, but he wouldn’t get bit by some weird spiked hornet on an alien planet. Maybe he could even get a shuttle back to the station today if he went soon.

The cab came to a halt, stopping any more thoughts. “We’ve arrived at your destination, sir” the robotic cabby chimed as it opened the trunk and turned to face him. “Your account has been charged six credits. I hope you had a pleasant trip.”

“Oh... right. Thank you” Hagen said with a brief smile, looking out the window. The place was pretty much what he expected an MA pilot’s house to be like, namely a large metal bunker to house a tank with a metal structure bolted onto the side. However there also looked to be two large greenhouses to the far right, which was a bit curious to him. Kanna obviously liked gardening, he supposed, though that seemed excessive. Reaching up to the handle, Hagen hesitated before opening the door. It’d be very easy for him to just tell the cabby to turn around and head back to the spaceport, after all.

“...Sir?” The cabby eventually asked, snapping Hagen back to the present. “Is everything alright? Did I perhaps go to the wrong location?”

“No. No, sorry.” Hagen smiled reassuringly as he opened the door and got out, holding it open for a moment. “But I was wondering. This may sound weird, but can you hang around for a few minutes, like thirty or so? I might need to go back if things don’t work out here.”

Nodding, the cabby tipped its hat. “Of course. I’ll wait around the corner, so just call if you need me.”

“Thanks” Hagen said with a grin as he shut the door and grabbed his bag. Hopefully he wouldn’t need it, but it was good knowing a potential escape route was waiting if this didn’t go well. As the cab sped off, Hagen made his way cautiously up to the door, or what he figured to be the front door. Frowning, he let out a long sigh before pressing the doorbell. Better just get this over with he supposed.

There was a long pause as Hagen stood there, drumming his fingers against his leg. Then, right as he was considering turning to leave, he heard a noise faintly from inside. “Just a minute!” came a cheery, female voice as he faintly heard footsteps getting closer. The door suddenly flew open a moment later, causing Hagen to take a tentative step back. There was a person standing there in the doorway, a decidedly female one at that, who was a little taller than him. “Oh! You’re Hagen, right?” she asked, her face perking up. 

“Uh…” Hagen said, finding himself speechless for a moment. There were two major features about this woman that his brain registered. The first was her head as she kept smiling at him. Not to mix words, it looked like a flower pot. However it clearly wasn’t completely solid, at least judging by the way her expressions and mouth animated freely. The top of her head was blooming with a number of long green plants, styled back in a sort of hairdo complete with a flowering plant in the center. The second thing Hagen noticed (and the thing that was now taking up the bulk of his attention) was her shapely green figure. She had an extremely large pair of breasts, the green cleavage barely held in with a watermelon top and criss-crossing strings. Below that her waist was narrow and her hips wide again, frankly he couldn’t help but stare like an idiot. It was just when he was looking at her clothing, a jumpsuit zipped halfway up, that he finally realized she was looking at him with some concern.

“Um, are you alright?” the flower lady asked as her face nearly stopped smiling for a moment. “And you ARE Hagen, right?”

“Oh, yes, I’m Hagen” he quickly replied, giving her a reassuring smile. “Sorry about that. It’s been a long trip.” Hagen was hoping that brief excuse would somehow explain away the way he was clearly gawking at her, and he held out a hand in a desperate attempt to move the conversation along again. “It’s nice to meet you. You must be Kanna, right?”

It seemed like Hagen was nervous for nothing however, as she beamed right back with a huge smile and began shaking his hand. “Yup, I’m Kanna. It’s really nice to meet you too!” Suddenly she dropped his hand, and without any warning pulled him into a hug. “Oh, why are we shaking hands? We’re gonna be roommates soon! Get over here!”

“I… um…” Hagen stammered. He was currently being pressed right into Kanna’s chest, his head resting right on top of her boobs. His mind went blank as he savored the feel, not really knowing what else to do. Finally she disengaged the hug, and Hagen could only smile stupidly for a moment as he tried to think of something to say.

With an excited look on her face, Kanna reached down and took Hagen’s hand in her own, pulling him gently inside. “Alright well, come on. Let me show you around for a bit. I just cleaned your bathroom today too so you’re all set to go!” It was only now as she turned around that Hagen properly noticed what looked like a tail at first glance, swishing back and forth as Kanna walked. It dawned on him though, due to the unusual shape, that it was more than likely a root of some kind. Made sense, she was a plant after all.

As they entered the house, Hagen looked briefly around the room as he placed his bag next to the door. Unlike the outside which was metal and uninviting, the inside was rather cozy. There were a few couches and chairs in various shades of green or pink, and the walls were painted with a pale melon-looking pattern. Though it may have been tacky for a normal person, he had to admit that it pretty much fit Kanna like a glove. Finally he glanced back to Kanna as he spoke, who was looking at him excitedly. “Well I’m really glad you’re so excited but… are you really ok with me moving in? Just like that? In your message the other day you made it seem like you wanted to meet and talk first.” 

“Huh?” Kanna looked confused as she tilted her head to the side slightly. “Hmmm… oh!” Perking up, Kanna’s smile brightened as she clapped her hands together. “That’s right! I got so excited I nearly forgot. Well, why don’t I just ask you questions while I show you around then?” she offered, turning and walking deeper into the house without waiting for a response. Hagen found himself rushing to catch up, still not quite used to her energetic pace. 

The two entered what was obviously a kitchen next, the tiles on the floor colored the same pale green as the walls. “And here’s the kitchen!” Kanna exclaimed rather unnecessarily as she strode around the island in the middle of the room and up to the massive pale green refrigerator, putting a hand on it. “We get plenty of fruits and veggies from the greenhouses, and they’re restocked automatically so feel free to have whatever you want. I was also thinking of making you dinner tonight as a sort of welcome gift, if you want.” 

Hagen couldn’t help but grin back at Kanna like an idiot. He seemed to be doing that a lot since he met her. “That sounds great,” he said without thinking, though he quickly kicked himself mentally. He shouldn’t just be assuming he was going to move in, even if Kanna was. After all, this could still all be too good to be true. In fact, the more he thought about it that only made sense. It likely was too good to be true. There was no way some sexy plant lady was going to give him a nice, cheap place to live AND want to fuck him moments after meeting him. There was a second shoe that was bound to drop, he just knew it. “Well, before we talk about that… you said you had some questions for me?” he prompted, hoping he could find out what that second shoe was exactly.

Nodding, Kanna actually got a serious look on her face for once as she clasped her hands behind her back. Hagen tried not to notice how it made her chest poke out more. “Right. Yeah. Can’t get distracted. Ok, first question. You said you’re gonna be working for the space port, right? What are you gonna do there exactly?”

Feeling strangely relieved that he was finally being asked an actual question someone might ask a potential roommate, Hagen shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, nothing spectacular. I’m part of the service crew for the maintenance and security robots. Mostly it’s just monitoring everything to make sure things are going smoothly, though I’ll also be helping to do some programming as well.”

“Oh.” Kanna’s face drooped into the first frown he’d seen on her face yet.

“What’s wrong?” Hagen asked, looking concerned. He wondered if he’d said something to offend somehow. That did happen occasionally with aliens.

As she looked down at the floor Kanna kept frowning and mumbled, “That sounds like a pretty important job, right? ...So that means you’re probably not going to be home very much, huh?”

Shaking his head, Hagen gave Kanna a nervous grin. This was the part that might dissuade some potential roommates. “Well, not exactly. For the first week or two, yeah I’m going to be at work a fair bit. I’ll probably have to pull a few twelve or sixteen hour shifts. But once everything is up and running properly, I’m actually going to be at home a lot. The systems are all automated, so if everything goes right then some weeks I’ll only have to stop in a couple times to check up on things.” That was the part of the job that drove some people crazy, the amount of downtime you had. It was likely why the wages were so high, almost nobody wanted work like this on some remote planet with nothing to do after all, but it had always suited Hagen pretty well. Of course, if Kanna had a problem with him being home all the time then it might just backfire on him here.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Kanna smiled widely again. “Awesome! You really had me worried there, Hagen. I thought I was hardly going to see you at all.”

“Nope, after those first couple of weeks you’ll see me plenty!” Hagen said with a laugh, feeling like an idiot as he did so, but to his relief Kanna giggled along like he’d made a hilarious joke. As he smiled though, Hagen had a brief curious thought. Why had she been so worried she wouldn’t see him much?

Before Hagen could even think to ask, however, Kanna was already off again. “Ok, next room!” she called as she strode deeper into the house once again. This time Hagen was at least more prepared, and he followed along as Kanna led him down a short hallway. Off to the left was a bathroom and stairway leading up, but Kanna turned instead to a door on the right wall. There was a hand scanner there, and as Kanna placed her hand on it the door slid open with a gentle hiss. “This is my lab, and kinda my hangout spot. I make medicines and junk here” she said over her shoulder as she walked inside.

“Wait, you make medicine?” Hagen asked, feeling a bit bewildered as he followed her inside. He almost laughed, for a moment he thought that Kanna was trying to make a joke. However looking around properly that thought died. This place actually looked like… well, a proper laboratory. There was a large work desk against the back wall that was covered in various beakers and corked vials, and against each wall there were various pieces of medical equipment, most of which he was clueless of. He recognized a centrifuge that was currently spinning some strange purple liquids, but most of the rest he could only guess at. “Wow. I guess you do” he said, not knowing what else to add. This girl had been full of surprises so far. “What are you working on here?” he asked, pointing at the spinning purple vials curiously.

Glancing over at the centrifuge, Kanna shrugged. “Oh, nothing much. Just an antitoxin for one of the creatures out there in the jungle. There’s a reward if someone can actually make it and I was bored, so I figured I’d give it a shot. It’s been harder than I thought, but I think I’m getting close. Ever since I started using my flowers as a component I’ve been making a lot of progress.” Perhaps she saw the confused look on Hagen’s face because she quickly explained as she pointed to her head. “Oh, I can grow various medicinal herbs up here. It’s really useful, I’m basically like a walking pharmacy!”

“Cool” Hagen said, feeling especially like an idiot now since he had nothing to add to that. “Well, I’m rooting for you to finish that then!” He grimaced, realizing what he just said as he glanced at Kanna’s tail. “That… wasn’t a pun on purpose. I swear.”

Though he was expecting Kanna to react negatively in some way, Kanna just looked blankly at him for a second before she let out a snort of laughter. “Oh, I get it!” As she giggled, she reached out and pulled him in for another brief hug. “Thank you, Hagen. I think you’re a sweetheart~”

Laughing a bit nervously, Hagen tentatively reached out and hugged back. “Well, I think you’re pretty awesome too.” He thought it might just be his imagination, but Kanna seemed to linger for a bit before she finally let go this time.

“...Well. I guess we should continue the tour” Kanna said as she made her way back into the hallway and started up the stairs. “There’s really not that much to show you in the lab after all.” Hagen followed behind, admiring her ass as it swayed in front of him, until she stopped by another door. “And here’s your room!” she said cheerily as she entered, standing aside to let him in.

The room was completely empty save for a broom in the corner, though there was a faint earthy smell in the air. However, Hagen nodded with approval. This looked fine, the delivery vehicle would be showing up on the planet soon with his furniture and it looked like everything could fit nicely in this place. There was even a window that overlooked the jungle, and he spent a moment admiring the view before looking back to Kanna. She was standing there, a nervous expression on her face as she shifted in place. He was about to ask what was wrong, until he realized what she was probably waiting for. “This looks fantastic, Kanna” he said as he gave her a thumbs up. “Plenty of space for everything.” It was actually a bit smaller than his place back on the space station, but frankly it was still enough room, and there was no way he was going to let that be a factor right now. At this point it could have been half the size of his old room and he probably wouldn’t care as long as he could get his bed inside.

The look of relief was instant. “Whew, that was the part I was most worried about! I wasn’t sure if this was enough space for a human or not.”

Though he smiled back Hagen’s brain reminded him of the potential second shoe, and he decided to check again for the catch. “So, what else do you have to ask me by the way?” he prompted.

“Well, there is something I’ve been wondering. But it’s a little personal. Is it ok to ask?” Kanna had a curious smile on her face as she walked closer, tilting her head to the side.

“Sure, shoot,” Hagen said with a shrug. She didn’t seem too concerned, so it couldn’t be that serious.

Standing up straight, Kanna looked Hagen right in the eye with a piercing glance. “Do you have a girlfriend?” 

Once again Hagen found himself momentarily speechless. Kanna was looking at him very intently, clearly anxious for the answer. Why was she so eager to know? He was tempted to think that she was making sure he was single, but part of his brain played devil’s advocate and reasoned that she was probably just making sure he wasn’t going to have someone over at the house all the time. Either way, he quickly shook his head. “No, nothing like that.” He was about to say more, about how he wasn’t exactly very popular with women, but thankfully his brain silenced his mouth in time.

Nodding, Kanna looked very pleased. “Good” was all she said as she turned towards the door. “Alright, only one more stop left, come on!” As he followed along, Hagen’s mind was busy trying to process her response. What did she mean, good? Was it good he was single, or what? Before he could properly ask that question though, Kanna had already brought him to a door across the hallway and opened it, revealing a pretty standard bathroom with a sink, shower and toilet. “And here’s the bathroom. I’d show you inside, but it’d be kinda cramped with both of us, and you’ve seen bathrooms before.” Shutting it behind her, Kanna turned and pointed to the end of the hall, where one last door waited. “And there’s my room. I’d show you inside there, but a girl has to keep her secrets you know~” she said with a wink.

“Don’t worry, I get it. We’ve all got a right to privacy” Hagen said with a nod.

Nodding back, Kanna’s smile was wide as she maintained eye contact. “Great! Thanks for understanding.” Clapping her hands together, she looked quite excited as she bounced in place. “So. Are you gonna start moving in soon or what?”

“Uh…” Hagen hesitated in the face of Kanna’s boundless enthusiasm, his response stalled as he briefly watched her bouncing breasts. He nearly gave in and just told her sure, but he pulled it together as he tried one last time to find out what the catch here was. This HAD to be too good to be true. “Are you sure that’s all you wanted to ask me? That was only like, two questions after all.”

“Well I never had many questions really. I just wanted to see if, you know, you were a loser or not. And since you’re not I’m ok with you staying here.” Kanna’s smile was bright, though it slowly faded as something seemed to dawn on her. She gasped, and looked at Hagen with wide eyes. “Oh, no! I forgot! I had something really important to ask you! It’s… kind of something I wanted you to do while you’re staying here.”

This was it, Hagen thought to himself. This was the second shoe right here. “Well, go ahead then” Hagen said, bracing himself for the worst. She was probably going to ask him to help clean out septic tanks or to help with repairs around their workshop. Either way it was going to be something horribly unpleasant, he just knew it in his gut.

Fidgeting in place, Kanna looked a bit nervous again as she put her hands together and began twiddling her thumbs. “I-it’s not something I’d ask you to do for free of course. You wouldn’t have to do it, but if you did I’d be willing to take fifty credits off your rent.” That didn’t make Hagen feel any better but he didn’t interrupt her as she worked up the courage to say it. Finally, avoiding eye contact, she spoke again. “W-would you maybe be willing to water and feed me?”

“Water you?” Hagen asked, his mind going to a completely different place for a moment before he realized what she was talking about. “Oh… you mean your head?”

“Yeah.” Kanna gave him a nod as she tentatively made eye contact with him again. “I mean, I can technically do it myself, but it’s just kinda hard to do right. I end up splashing water everywhere.” Giving a brief frown, Hagen was surprised to see her actually look annoyed as she spoke next. “And Kenwood just doesn’t really do it right either. He doesn’t do a bad job at all but… Anyhow, so I was hoping maybe you could give it a try.”

“Well...” cocking his head to the side, Hagen raised an eyebrow. “Who’s Kenwood?”

“That’s right, you’ve never met him.” Kanna motioned in what seemed to be the general direction of the hangar attached to the house. “He’s my support droid. I did mention I’m an MA pilot, right?” Hagen nodded, and Kanna smiled back in return. “Good. So… would watering me be ok with you?” Though Hagen would have liked more actual details about this Kenwood droid, he supposed he’d have to ask about it when Kanna wasn’t so focused.

Scratching his head idly, Hagen considered the offer. Well, watering didn’t seem like it’d be a big deal. Kanna was acting pretty shy about it, but he imagined this was a pretty personal thing to her. It certainly sounded like it’d be worth the fifty credits a month though, on his end. “Sure, of course. That sounds perfectly fine to me.” Hagen shrugged, trying to sound casual about it. 

“Awesome!” Reaching out, Kanna wrapped her arms around Hagen’s waist and hugged him harder than ever. “Thank you! I’m so excited to have you as my roommate!” After she spoke though she hesitated, and pulled away from the hug a bit. “Oh, I’m sorry. I keep on hugging you like this without asking, don’t I?”

“Don’t worry, I’m completely ok with it” Hagen replied almost as soon as Kanna was done talking, his brain immediately supplying the words this time. “We can hug as much as you want.” He hoped he hadn’t sounded too eager, but the feeling of her tits pressing against him was simply amazing.

Looking surprised, Kanna’s eyes widened and she smiled before going back in, wrapping her arms around him. “Really? Kenwood told me that some people are uncomfortable with this, so I just wanted to make sure.” Kanna let out a satisfied sigh as the two held each other, and Hagen could see her close her eyes out of the corner of his own. “You know, we only met today but I really like hugging you more than Kenwood. Humans are really warm. It’s very… relaxing” She squeezed just a bit tighter, and remained like that without moving or speaking.

Hagen just remained silent himself, completely unsure of what to do. He really didn’t mind if they just stayed like this if he was being honest, but he was also painfully aware of his erection, and from this angle he could see her ass quite clearly. He was really tempted to just reach down and grab it right now, though the rational part of his mind told him that it’d likely be a terrible idea. 

However before Hagen could do anything, a sound cut through the silence. A sudden insistent beeping came from Kanna’s belt, and both seemed to come back to their senses as Kanna reluctantly disengaged the hug. “One sec” Kanna said briefly, pulling a communicator off her belt. As she glanced at it she groaned. “I didn’t even realize what time it was.” She gave Hagen an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’ve gotta go run a few errands. Kenwood will get reaaaal angry if I don’t get things prepped properly. I should be back in time to make some dinner tonight though.”

“No problem, do what you need to do.” Checking his phone, Hagen saw that the movers had landed on the planet and were awaiting instructions on what to do with his furniture. He looked back up at Kanna with a grin. “I’ll have all of my stuff moved in by then, so that works out just fine actually.”

Replacing the communicator back on her belt, Kanna nodded. “Then let’s both do our best! I’ll see you at dinner!” As she turned and made her way to the stairs, Kanna paused and looked back to Hagen with a smile. “Oh, and Hagen? I really am glad that you’re my new roommate.”

“I’m glad you’re my new roommate too, Kanna” Hagen said, once again feeling like he’d been a bit lame with his response. She was really making him feel self-conscious. But Kanna just giggled and waved, and like that she disappeared down the stairs.

Now that he had a moment to himself, Hagen waited a bit to make sure Kanna wasn’t going to reappear before he let out a long sigh of relief and slumped against the nearest wall. He ran his hands through his hair, taking a few deep breaths. “Alright… alright” Hagen told himself, standing up straight once his heart had calmed down a bit. “First things first.” Whipping out his phone, Hagen typed out the address to the movers and sent it off, receiving a message in response that they’d be arriving in around fifteen minutes with his things. That was just enough time. Turning to the bathroom door he opened it up and entered, locking it firmly behind him. The image of Kanna’s body was still fresh in his mind, and Hagen quickly got to work relieving himself after all that buildup.

-

It was later on that evening, and Hagen wondered how much more of this he could take. Currently he was watching a movie on the couch alongside Kanna as she clung tightly to his arm, eyes glued to the screen. She had said she wanted to watch an “old scary human movie, with aliens” with him, and so being highly unoriginal he had chosen the movie Alien. Like many things today he had expected it not to go down very well, but she had gotten quite invested. So invested that when the chestburster scene happened she had yelped and grabbed right onto his arm, where she had remained the rest of the movie.

This had all started around two hours ago, when Kanna had finished up with her various errands. Hagen had also finished by that time, the movers having done their job very efficiently and giving him plenty of time to unpack. Kanna had indeed made him dinner like he promised, a whole variety of mostly raw fruits and vegetables with a sort of mushy rice-like grain as a side dish. He was a little surprised, but of course he should have expected Kanna to have a vegetarian diet, and everything was still quite delicious so really he had no cause to complain. While the two were cleaning up Kanna had casually asked “So tomorrow you start your job, right?”

“Yeah, unfortunately” Hagen said with a shrug as he closed up the dishwasher. He both was and wasn’t looking forward to it at the same time. Eager to see his new workplace, but also dreading the workload he knew was waiting for him. 

“Hmm.” Kanna was silent for a moment as she wiped down the counter. “So, you probably don’t have time to hang out tonight, do you?” she asked, her voice just a bit sulky. It was a bit late after all, the sun having already gone down.

“Well, of course I’ve got time to hang out. I got some sleep on the shuttle over here, so I’ll be fine if I stay up” Hagen lied. He hadn’t slept a wink on the trip here, and in fact he hadn’t even slept much the night before as he got some last-minute prep done. However he wasn’t going to let that stop him, frankly Kanna could have probably asked him to stay up with her all night and he’d have just agreed right now. “We can do whatever you want.”

Looking up at him, Kanna’s face was beaming. “Really? Alright, cool!” standing up straight, Kanna began to excitedly bounce in place. “Ok, I was just thinking about this before dinner. Why don’t we watch a movie? I’ve never seen a human movie before.”

“Sure” Hagen said with a stupid grin on his face. “What do you want to watch? There’s been thousands of movies after all.”

“Hmm…” Kanna stopped and crossed her arms as she took a long time pondering. Hagen briefly wondered if she was taking more time deciding on this than she did on him moving in with her. Eventually though she gave an answer, slightly hesitant at first. “How about… an old, scary movie? One that has aliens in it too, I wanna see what humans used to think aliens looked like.” She nodded after she spoke, looking more confident now. “Yeah, let’s do that!”

Shrugging, Hagen nodded. “Cool. I actually have a movie in mind already.” He wasn’t sure if Kanna would like what he was planning, but as of yet she’d gone along with everything so he didn’t worry too much about it.

“Ok, I’ll go change real quick into something more comfortable.” Before Hagen could respond Kanna had already made her way towards the stairs, looking back briefly over her shoulder. “Oh, can you make some popcorn? It’s in the pantry. Let’s make this a proper movie date!”

“S-sure” Hagen said slightly nervously as Kanna smiled brightly and walked towards the stairs. Telling himself to calm down and that she probably didn’t mean anything by ‘date’, Hagen made his way to the pantry as he retrieved the popcorn and began to open the packaging. 

By the time he had poured the finished bag into a bowl, Kanna was already coming down the stairs. “Thanks for waiting. It feels soooo good to be out of those clothes.” She had removed her  
form-hugging jumpsuit and was now wearing a loose-fitting green shirt with a cartoon watermelon mascot on the front, and a pair of pink gym shorts that came only halfway down her thighs. She was also still wearing those pink metal caps at the end of her feet, though Hagen guessed that she might need those for walking around. “How do I look?” she asked eagerly, turning on the spot for him.

“You’re really cute. That outfit looks great on you” his brain supplied immediately, Hagen glad that he wasn’t staring mutely like an idiot. It was true though, she did look quite good in her casual wear. Plus she was still showing a healthy amount of cleavage, that helped.

“Wow. Thank you.” Kanna looked genuinely touched as she smiled, then walked over to take Hagen’s left arm with both of her own, pulling insistently on him. “Alright, come on! Let’s start the movie!”

Now, here in the present, Kanna was clinging to Hagen as he tried hard not to stare down her shirt too much. It was proving harder than it sounded, she was leaning against him in such a way that he only had to look down slightly in order to get a nice eyeful. The movie was nearing the end though and Kanna didn’t even seem to notice at all as she kept her eyes glued to the screen. Whenever something scary would happen she’d yelp or gasp, always squeezing him tight in the process. He really couldn’t get over how good her tits felt resting against his arm.

However all too soon the film ended, and as the credits started to roll Kanna finally released Hagen as she sat up, stretching her arms above her head. “That was a great movie Hagen, thanks for sharing it with me. Those old humans really knew how to make a freaky monster, huh?”

Trying to hide his mild disappointment, Hagen smiled. “Yeah, that was back when they didn’t make all movies with computers. We should watch some more human movies together if that’s the only one you’ve seen, there're plenty good ones out there after all.” He really didn’t mind offering at all, even if Kanna wasn’t trying to sleep with him this had still been a lot of fun. Even if he had barely paid attention to the film. 

“Sounds good to me,” Kanna said, smiling back as she took a handful of popcorn. “We should do this every night then, once you’ve got more free time.” Hagen laughed, nodding his approval, but before he could say anything more Kanna casually asked a question as she munched on the popcorn. “Well I’m not ready to go to bed yet so I was wondering, do you maybe want to try watering me?”

“Alright, yeah. Just be patient with me if I’m not very good. It is my first time” Hagen told her, feeling a bit anxious. 

Giggling, Kanna took his hand in hers and squeezed. “It’s ok if you’re nervous. We’ll have plenty of time to practice after all~” she was maintaining direct eye contact as she got up and made her way to the kitchen. “Just wait there, I’ll be one sec.”

Resisting the urge to let out a sigh, Hagen sat back and took a few deep breaths. After all of that he was likely going to have to jerk off again. A small part of him was hoping that this wouldn’t take all that long, after all he did need to get some kind of sleep eventually, but he was still pretty awake so he might as well go all in. For some reason Hagen was feeling pretty anxious, and he told himself again to relax. This whole watering business was just going to be a quick, nondescript thing, he knew it.

“Here we go~” Kanna called out as she came walking back into the room, a silver watering can in one hand. The other hand was currently filling it with a bottle of water, and she placed the empty bottle on the coffee table along with her communicator. “The water today is from a comet. I can’t wait, comet water always feels so nice!” Bouncing over to Hagen, she handed over the watering can gingerly. “Be careful with this. That water was pretty expensive. Let me go ahead and get comfortable.” Reaching over, Kanna grabbed a cushion from the couch and placed it on the floor between Hagen’s legs, settling down upon it while facing him. “Alright, you can start whenever you want” Kanna told him happily, her legs crossed.

“Um, ok then” Hagen said, feeling very self-conscious right now. He could see directly down her shirt, and this time there really wasn’t much he could do to avoid it. It was very noticeable. In fact from this angle he could see underneath, to the melon-striped bra below. “W-wouldn’t it be a little better if you… faced the other way?” he asked, not necessarily wanting her to face the other direction, but also painfully aware that her face was level with his crotch. 

Frowning a bit, Kanna looked down at her hands. “I’d rather not, honestly. It’s kinda weird to be watered when you can’t see who’s doing it, you know? Even if you know who’s back there.”

Hagen didn’t know at all, but he still nodded. “Right, that makes sense.”

“Are you… having second thoughts about this?” Kanna kept looking down at her hands, the disappointment evident in her voice. “I-I understand. We don’t have to do it if you don’t-”

“No, it’s really not that! I want to water you, honestly” Hagen blurted out. Kanna looked surprised but didn’t respond right away and he found himself quickly adding “It’s just that I’m a little… well…” he trailed off, wishing he had just stopped after ‘honestly’.

“A little what?” Kanna looked up at his face with some concern. “What’s wrong?”

His mind cast around desperately for a moment to try coming up with something to say that wouldn’t sound too creepy, but Hagen found himself saying “I’m just a little… distracted. By your body. I don’t wanna stare too much.” Kanna looked confused, and without speaking Hagen pointed down to her tits. As he did so he felt like he wanted to slap himself, of course that was going to come across as creepy.

Looking down at her tits, a look of understanding came across her face. “Oh… oh I get it! I was reading about humans online, it was saying they really enjoy breasts of all kinds. Does that mean you’re embarrassed because you like my breasts?” Kanna had a slightly teasing look on her face now as she grinned at him.

“Well, yeah. They’re really nice.” Hagen had already stuck his foot in his mouth, why not go further. “I think your whole body is beautiful.”

“Oh.” Kanna looked away from him again, and Hagen thought for a second that her face looked a little darker than usual. “I… didn’t expect you to say that so seriously.” The teasing tone had gone from her voice, and for a long moment the two sat in silence. Suddenly Kanna looked up with a smile. “You know what? I have a solution then. It’s pretty easy, why don’t you just look at me as much as you want?”

“What, like… I can just stare at your tits if I want you mean?” Hagen asked, making sure he was getting this right.

Shrugging, Kanna looked unconcerned. “I don’t mind. I mean, if you like it that much then go ahead and look at it.” She smiled wider and sat up straight again. “So, if we do that would you be ok with watering me?”

“Sure” his brain supplied before he could really think about it further. “That’s a good compromise.” 

Nodding, Kanna looked very pleased. “I’m ready when you are. Just kinda… move the plants aside a bit, and make sure the water gets to the base. You don’t hafta be super gentle either, they all have some strong roots~” 

Leaning in, Hagen hefted the watering can with his right hand as he leaned in. “Ok. Here I go then.” Out of the corner of his vision he could see Kanna closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as he got ready. Unsure exactly where to begin, Hagen took a moment to just properly examine the top of Kanna’s head. There was the large, blooming plant in the front with flowers in the center, a number of long, flat leaves coming off the back, and a few smaller leaves jutting off the sides. He supposed his best bet would be moving the large plant aside first. Feeling slightly anxious and hoping he didn’t screw something up somehow, Hagen reached in with his hand and brushed the plant, folding it to the side and allowing him to look at the base of the stems.

Right as Hagen was about to move in and apply the first bit of water though, he was distracted when Kanna let out a low moan under her breath. He stopped, eyes wide as he looked down at Kanna, who had opened up her eyes and was looking at him was an embarrassed expression. “S-sorry” she stammered. “My plants up there are a little sensitive. Your hands are warm, so…” Kanna trailed off, not finishing the thought.

“Oh.” Hagen didn’t know what to say other than that as he sat there. “So... should I try to touch you less then?” he asked, hesitantly.

“Oh no, you’re doing fine!” Kanna looked up earnestly at him, her face smiling. “It feels really good. It’s just that I might make… some noises while you do it, that’s all.”

Nodding, Hagen tried to seem confident as he smiled back. “Right. No problem.” Though Kanna seemed nice and casual, Hagen felt his heart beating wildly. How sensitive was she exactly? Deciding just to go for it he reached in again and moved the plant aside, maneuvering the watering can into position and pouring a bit at the base. Kanna let out a contented sigh and Hagen felt himself relax a bit. Of course it was nothing sexual for her, it had probably just been surprising.

Things went a bit smoother for a bit as Hagan began moving around Kanna’s head, gently moving plants aside and applying water to the base. It didn’t seem like there was soil there exactly, it was more like rough skin, but it still absorbed the water poured on it all the same. Both were nearly silent until Hagen was down to half the can, when Kanna let out another satisfied sigh. “This water really is refreshing” she said with a dreamy look on her face, eyes still closed. “I should buy this more often.”

“Glad you’re enjoying it” Hagen responded with a nod. “Am I doing this right, by the way?”

“Mm-hmm. You’re doing fine.” She was quiet as Hagen reached up to water her more, her eyes opening as a thought seemed to cross her mind. “Well… you could…” she trailed off as she began twiddling her thumbs. “Nevermind.”

Lowering the watering can, Hagen looked her in the eyes. “Kanna. It’s ok, you can tell me. I’ll do what I can” he told her with a reassuring grin.

“Maybe you could… stoke my plants a bit more?” Kanna looked embarrassed and eager in equal measure as she looked up at him now. “You’re doing a good job and all but, it’d be… better that way.”

“Alright then.” Hagen felt a little anxious now as Kanna closed her eyes again. He took a few slow and steady breaths before extending his hand out towards Kanna’s head. There were two large, white petals coming out from behind the large plant, and on a whim he decided to try those first. Not knowing exactly what he was supposed to do, he just started brushing them gently with his fingertips. “Like this?” he asked, unsure.

His question seemed unnecessary though as he felt Kanna shudder and let out a short gasp. “That’s good” she purred, her breathing getting slightly faster. “Maybe just a liiiiiitle more pressure.” As ordered, Hagen started using more force with his fingers, going slightly faster. Kanna reacted appropriately, sitting up a bit further eagerly. Remembering that he was supposed to be watering her, Hagen lifted the watering can again and sprinkled a healthy amount on an open space. Suppressing another gasp, Kanna briefly raised a hand to her mouth. “Yeah, just like that… Kenwood won’t stroke my leaves like this, he says it’s ‘inappropriate’. And even besides all that your hands are so much warmer, I kinda wish you wouldn’t stop.”

Hagen was having some very mixed emotions right now. He wanted to be calm and look at this as purely something non-sexual, but Kanna was making that extremely difficult. Her breathing was steadily quickening, and from this angle it was very noticeable the way her breasts pushed out and retreated. While he was sure that aliens worked differently than humans, this seemed an awful lot like she was getting turned on. As he continued to move around her head, applying water and stroking along her various plants, Hagen became aware that Kanna was beginning to make a constant low moan. Even as he watched Kanna bit down on a finger to try and stop herself, but it didn’t do anything to muffle the sounds. 

Moving his arm to apply more water, Hagen was slightly dismayed when he felt that he was nearing the end of the can. He really didn’t want this to end just yet, and he got the impression that Kanna didn’t either. “Sorry” he said, putting the watering can aside and freeing both hands. Kanna opened her eyes with a confused look, but before she could say anything Hagen put both hands in together and began stroking the large plant on her head. “I’m gonna save the last bit of water and just… massage your plants for a bit” he said with a shrug.

“I… I-I’m ok with that” Kanna mumbled, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned a bit further into Hagen’s hands. “A-are you sure this is your first time doing this?” Kanna asked, letting out a sharp intake of breath as his fingers brushed one of her flowers. “You’re really, really good at it.”

“Yup. First time.” Hagen was surprised how nonchalant he sounded, right now his dick was rock hard. “I’ve always been good with my hands though.”

Kanna’s hand came up and grabbed his knee gently, giving it a squeeze. “Well, you sure are.” She didn’t remove her hand either as she began to rub his skin, slowly moving in a circle. Her other hand came up to her collarbone, rubbing herself. For a few minutes the two remained like that, Kanna clearly enjoying herself. As Hagen got an idea he leaned forward, puckering his lips as he blew a soft stream of warm air over Kanna’s flowers. She noticeably shuddered, letting out a soft moan. “Th-the water” she panted, pointing to the watering can. She was gripping Hagen tightly now, her other hand shooting out to grab his remaining knee. 

His left hand still stroking her various plants, Hagen wordlessly retrieved the watering can and moved into position, smoothing out a space, he poured on the remaining water with a flourish. The reaction was immediate, and as Kanna squeezed down on his knees she let out a wavering little cry, her body tensing up. “F-floooooower…” Then she let out a long satisfied sigh as her hands dropped to her sides. “Oh wow” she said, opening her eyes halfway as she gave Hagen a slow smile. She leaned her head against his knee, maintaining eye contact. “That was… so good. You have to do that again next time I need watering, please?”

“Sure” Hagen said with a shrug, once again shocked at how nonchalant he sounded. She just had an orgasm, right? He asked himself, feeling his cock throbbing as Kanna rubbed against him. He wasn’t stupid, was he? “Anytime.”

Sitting up Kanna gave him another of her wide, sincere smiles. “Thanks! I already can’t wait for next time!”

Nodding back, Hagen smiled back. “Neither can I. I had a good time too.” Things were silent for a moment, and Hagen was uncomfortably aware that Kanna didn’t move from her sitting position. In fact she was looking at him rather expectantly. “Um… did you want me to stroke your plants more?” he asked, not minding the idea.

Shaking her head, Kanna’s smile was as wide as ever. “Well, no. I wouldn’t mind that but I was actually wondering, we tried watering me tonight, how about we try feeding me now?”

Frowning now, Hagen cocked his head to the side. “Feeding?” he asked, unsure what she meant. They had just had dinner a bit ago, right before the movie. Was she hungry already? “Oh, did you want me to make you something?” Hagen said, glancing towards the kitchen.

“No, nothing like that.” Kanna looked a little embarrassed now as she avoided his gaze. “I’m talking about… You know…” she mumbled, finally looking up at him. “Your human protein.”

“My… human…” Hagen felt like his brain locked up. Wait. Was she talking about… what he thought she was? “Are you talking about… sucking my d-”

The sudden noise of Kanna’s communicator going off made both of them jump. It was rather insistant, even letting off short flashes of red light. “Oh… no!” Kanna said, her voice teeming with frustration as she got up and marched to the table, picking it up and pressing a button to answer. “What?” she asked irritably.

“Miss Kanna, I’m afraid we have an emergency. Mutants have been detected entering the atmosphere.” It was a voice Hagen didn’t recognize, though judging by the way he remained perfectly calm even with this news it was likely Kenwood. “If we move out now I think we should be just in time to intercept them before they cause harm to any populated areas.” Kanna didn’t respond right away, and after a brief pause his voice came again. “Miss Kanna? Are you there?”

Pouting, Kanna nodded. “Yes. I’m here.” She paused again, this time glancing briefly at Hagen. “...Are you sure it’s an emergency? Couldn’t we leave in, like, an hour?”

“Miss Kanna…” came Kenwood’s voice, slightly disapproving. It reminded Hagen of a father reprimanding his daughter for not doing her chores. 

“Hmph. Fine. I’ll be there in a minute.” Shutting off the device Kanna heaved a heavy, annoyed sigh. “This is so unfair” she muttered darkly, glaring at the ground. “By the time I’m back you’ll probably be at work.”

Standing up himself Hagen walked up to Kanna with a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. Like I said, I’ll be busy for a while at work then I’ll have tons of time off. Then we’ll have all the time in the world to hang out.”

Pouting a bit, Kanna looked away from him. “...Promise?” she asked, sulkily.

“I promise.” As she looked up at him, Hagen moved forward and hugged Kanna himself this time. She seemed quite pleased, judging by the way she hugged back and giggled a bit. 

The two spent a long time like that, neither one wanting to let go, until Kanna’s communicator began beeping insistently again. “Oh… fine! I’m coming!” Kanna shouted over her shoulder irritably as she finally let go of Hagen. Giving him one last look, she waved and made her way towards the bunker via the door in the kitchen

Now that he had the house to himself, Hagen briefly considered a number of different activities, including watching Alien again because he had missed so much of that last viewing. However he quickly noticed the time, and deciding that it would be best to leave that all until he didn’t have work, made his way up to bed.

Though Hagen wished that he could get to sleep quickly that night, he couldn’t help remembering Kanna’s face as he’d poured that last bit of water on her. It was no easy feat to drift off with that fresh in the mind.

-

Hagen hummed as he chopped vegetables, eagerly preparing dinner. He was finally going to see Kanna again, for more than an hour this time, and he couldn’t wait. This had been a really stressful time for him these last three weeks, he was looking forward to spending the night watching some movies and enjoying himself.

Though Hagen had assumed that he would be free a week ago at most, the job had ended up being much more demanding at first than he’d anticipated. For one, they were lacking staff. They were supposed to have fifteen staff members, and on the first day only ten showed up including himself. He was already expecting one to be gone with Thomas backing out, but the rest were a shock. Even with the lacking manpower they had all pulled together though and began tackling the work at hand, making a lot of progress at first. However as the first week rolled by it became clear that they were getting in over their heads. Normally with five extra staff members they could deal with the level of errors and bugs, but with their barebones staff and service droids they couldn’t manage more than keeping afloat as things began to pile up. Hagen had spent more than a few nights these last few weeks asleep in the break room, only to return to work as soon as he awoke.

Thankfully that had all changed on day seventeen. They had received a message from their employer, stating that they were sending over ten additional staff members, five temporary and five permanent. That was the breath of fresh air everyone needed, and the last couple days had seen the staff swiftly finishing everything by Day 20. Hagen, along with the rest of the original ten, was given a week of paid leave as thanks which he was extraordinarily grateful for. He had even taken a nap after lunch today, something he could have only dreamed of days before. 

Of course, the lack of Kanna in his life had also been something weighing on him. Hagen had expected to see her at home a bit more often when he did actually manage to get a few hours off these last few weeks, but most of the time he’d just miss her completely, or come home when she was sleeping. There had been a handful of encounters, but mostly brief hugs as she was rushing out the door or something similar. According to Kanna this happened every now and then, there would just be periods of time where mutants attacked. It just came with the job he supposed.

Hagen once again tried to cast all that aside as he finished chopping up the last remaining vegetables and began packing everything into containers. Now when Kanna did get home he had everything ready to go. He could grill off a few vegetables and they’d be ready to eat. He wanted everything to be nice and prepared for this evening. After packing everything in the fridge he spent a few minutes cleaning the kitchen before taking a walk around the house to double check things. Hagen had spent all morning cleaning the place properly for one, since the two had let things get a bit messy with their busy schedules. He had also made sure to pick up a mini computer as well during these last three weeks, which was currently attached to the living room monitor. Kanna had made some random requests for various movies and games this past few weeks, so he had filled the thing up with all the media he could. Now they had entertainment for years to come, potentially.

Satisfied that things were looking good Hagen sighed happily as he made his way to the couch. As he lay back he checked his phone, smiling. Kanna had said that she would be back around sundown, which was around an hour from now. Grinning with excitement for a moment, Hagen made sure to calm himself down. After all, he didn’t want to expect too much out of tonight. There was a good chance that Kanna simply didn’t see him in a sexual light. This was a conclusion he had come to after thinking to himself for a few days after Kanna’s watering. At first he had been sure that she had an orgasm. Completely sure, in fact. However after considering it and checking online, he really wasn’t as confident. True Hagen didn’t know Kanna’s species, but according to people online alien species would often react much, much differently than humans. It wasn’t good to just assume anything when it came to them. Even with the ‘human protein’ thing she may have just been referring to… avocados or beans or something. So, he was trying to approach tonight in an open-minded way. He would just go with the flow and see how things went.

As Hagen lay there, idly turning on the news after a while for something to watch, he became slowly aware after some time that the sun had already set. Frowning a bit he glanced at his phone, but there was no message yet. It wasn’t until nearly an hour later that his phone finally buzzed, and Hagen sat up quickly as he grabbed for it. It was indeed from Kanna, and he sat up eagerly as he opened it to see what it said. The message inside made his shoulders droop almost immediately though. “hey, sry but i wont b coming hom 2nit. mutent is bein a paim and so unles i get reel luckt i wont b home 4 a few dayz =( im so sory” is what it read.

Once Hagen had properly deciphered the message he sighed and tossed his phone aside. While it was true he had no large expectations for this evening, they were at least higher than nothing at all. However, there wasn’t much he could do about it he supposed. It clearly wasn’t Kanna’s fault after all, so there was no real use in complaining. Picking up his phone again he typed back “It’s alright, I understand how things are sometimes. Just be safe. I’ll have food ready and plenty of movies to watch when you get home again.”

It turned out he didn’t have to wait for a response back. “thx hagen, ur teh best! i cant wait 2 c u agaim! =D” it read, bringing a brief smile to Hagen’s face. 

After sitting there on the couch for a few more minutes, Hagen reluctantly turned the monitor off and got up, leading towards the stairs. He supposed that if Kanna wasn’t coming home tonight, there was really no reason to stay up much longer. He hadn’t slept well much this week, maybe it’d be good to turn in early tonight. Deciding to go with that course of action, Hagen stopped by the kitchen for a quick snack before getting ready for bed.

-

Hagen awoke suddenly as he felt a strange poking, right in the center of his forehead. It was enough to make him sit up, and he looked around his pitch-black room in bewilderment. “Hello?” he called out. There was no answer, but he thought he could hear a barely muffled giggle. Suspecting he knew who this was, he reached over and flipped on his bedside lamp. Sure enough Kanna was standing there, grinning widely at him as she swayed where she stood, as if she was off-balance. “Kanna? What are you doing here?” he asked, still quite confused.

“Heeeeey Hagen!” Kanna said slowly, sitting down on the edge on the bed and smiling at him. Now that she got closer he could clearly smell a whiff of alcohol, though he didn’t need that to tell him Kanna was drunk. “I’m back!” she declared, throwing her arms wide.

Nodding, Hagen smiled back, realizing he’d have to deal with a drunk person now. “...Yeah, good. So, did you finish the job early then?” he prompted, wondering if he should get her a glass of water.

“Yup! Thish MA pilot came and helped us out, it was great!” she said, looking very pleased. “We stopped at a bar near the port to celebrate. I love iced tea and they had some weird-tasting tea from Long Island on special, so I drank a lot!” Without any warning at all, Kanna suddenly flopped against Hagen, wrapping her arms around him as she nuzzled her face into his chest. “After I drank a lot though I started missing you more and more. I was gonna wait until morning but I really wanted to see you.” Slowly she looked up at Hagen. “Is that ok?”

“That’s perfectly fine, yeah” he said, nodding emphatically. The feeling of Kanna’s body pressing into his was really quite nice after all.

“Mmmmmmm” Kanna hummed in contentment, hugging him tighter. “I haven’t been able to do this in weeks. That’s not fair, Hagen. I used the bear but it wasn’t the same.”

Frowning, Hagen glanced down at Kanna. “Bear?” he asked, unsure.

Kanna sat up slightly, looking at him uncomprehending for a moment before perking up. “Yeah! Let me show you!” Standing up, Kanna turned and wandered out of the room without a second glance back. It turned out that Hagen didn’t have to wait long as she came back, holding a large, stuffed bear in her arms. “This!” She reached down and pressed the stomach, and handed it over to him. “See?”

Taking the stuffed bear, Hagen looked it over curiously. It was pretty big, around two feet tall or so, and just from touching it he could already feel the warmth coming off the thing. It seemed like something one might give a child to help keep them warm on cold nights. “So, you got this to try filling in for me?” he asked, looking to Kanna, unsure if he was hearing this right.

“Yeah, but it’s not the same” Kanna whined, taking the bear from him and switching it off. Hagen couldn’t help but smile when Kanna turned and gently put the bear down in a chair, arranging him so he wouldn’t fall over. “I still like him, but… it’s just not the same. So, I was wondering…” Kanna hesitated as she turned and looked at Hagen demurely. “Can I maybe sleep with you tonight?”

There was that feeling that his brain had stopped working, Hagen kinda missed that feeling, only Kanna seemed to be able to do this to him. He worked his jaw for a moment, unable to say something as Kanna looked at him, swaying steadily on the spot. While he wanted to say yes, he had to stop and genuinely consider the situation. She did mean… just sleeping, right? “Uh… well…” he started, not quite meeting her gaze, but he could already see the crestfallen look on Kanna’s face. He had considered talking his way out of it, but seeing her heartbroken face made him think again. “I guess that would be alright…” 

“Really?! Thanks!” Hagen expected Kanna to jump right back into the bed with him, but to his shock Kanna reached up to the top of her zipper right under her breasts, zipping it down all the way. He could only watch like an idiot as she worked her way out of her jumpsuit, sighing in relief as she let it drop to the floor and stepped out of it. Thankfully for Hagen’s sanity she was at least wearing a melon-striped bra and matching panties, though that wasn’t much all things considered. Besides that all she was wearing were those caps on her feet as she began to climb into bed alongside him. “That feels SO much better…” she said with a long sigh as she curled up into bed next to him. She had one arm around him, her breasts pushing right into his stomach as she nuzzled her face into his chest. “Mmmm… I’ve been dreaming about this” she murmured, eyes closing as she enjoyed his warmth. 

“I… yeah” Hagen said weakly, not knowing what else to do as he reached out and turned off the lamp. He settled back onto his pillow as he felt Kanna squirm about for a more comfortable potion, her legs entwining around his. There was even a stange, snake-like feeling around his waist, and looking down in some panic he saw Kanna’s root tail wrapping around him. It was like she was trying to touch him with as much of her body as possible. Deciding to go with it, he slightly hesitantly put his arm around Kanna, getting more comfortable with her as well. He was thinking of something to say that wouldn’t sound dumb in this situation, but the gentle snoring coming from Kanna told him he didn’t need to bother. She seemed to have passed right out. 

Taking a brief drink of water from his bedside table and trying not to focus too much on the fact that he could feel Kanna’s nipples poking into him, Alex closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep as well. While he was worried at first it might get uncomfortably hot with Kanna clinging to him, her body didn’t seem to generate heat like a human body did. In fact having her so close to him was pretty pleasant, and Alex found himself drifting off to sleep with a pleasant plant smell filling his nostrils.

-

Hagen awoke again, sitting up and glancing around in confusion when he didn’t see Kanna around. For a moment he thought he had merely dreamed of the encounter from last night, until he noticed Kanna’s crumpled bodysuit still in the corner of the room. Getting up, he stretched wide and went to the bathroom before thinking about anything else.

As he made his way down the stairs a few minutes later, Hagen could already hear Kanna’s humming coming from the kitchen. As he made his way into the room he saw the door to the fridge wide open, blocking Kanna from view as she rummaged inside. “Morning, Kanna” he said, stopping for a moment. He felt strangely glad that he was confirming Kanna was back home now.

The door to the fridge closed and Kanna stood there, smiling widely at Hagen. He could only stare back. “Oh, morning Hagen!” she said as she waved, her other hand holding a few of the containers he had prepared. “Thank you SO much for making this stuff. Breakfast will be done in just a few!”

“...Cool” Hagen said vaguely. Kanna was currently wearing only a towel wrapped around her upper body, barely concealing her nippes and vagina from view. He could clearly tell that she wasn’t wearing a bra or underwear beneath. “Did you take a shower this morning?” he asked, surprised how normal his voice came out.

As she put the containers down on the counter and shut the fridge, Kanna smiled and nodded. “Yup, I just love a nice warm early morning wash. Honestly it was hard leaving the bed when I woke up, it was sooooo comfortable. But I had to do a few quick chores, and I wanted those done before our day together.” Kanna began to bustle about, firing up the grill and getting a few things ready for breakfast. 

Though Hagen was happy when she said ‘our day together’ he also found himself strangely dismayed that she’d taken a shower. He had been looking forward to watering her again, but seeing as she’d just showered she probably wasn’t going to need it today. Hagen had heard her mention that she only needed to be watered once a day when he’d asked during one of their brief breakfast meetings, any more than that and she could risk her plants being flooded. Trying to remain positive though, he grinned as he sat down at the island bar. “I can’t wait, we should have a blast. I’ve downloaded everything you requested, so we can start watching or playing whatever you want.”

“Wow, cool!” Kanna looked overjoyed as she turned to smile at him, and then she gasped in surprise. “Oh right, I have something for you too!” Turning to the fridge again she opened it and reached inside pulling out a bag that she laid on the counter. Reaching in she took out a number of familiar-looking fruits and vegetables with a triumphant expression. “I met someone who sold me some of these human foods, some of them we don’t even have in the greenhouses! I figured we could try some of them for lunch!”

Once again while Hagen certainly did feel happy to see some familiar foods he knew, he also felt that twinge of dismay. THAT was what she had meant by ‘human protein’, of course. For some reason he had convinced himself that she meant… something very different. “Thank you Kanna, I really appreciate it. You brought some good stuff, I’ll help you make something good out of it all.” It was true enough. Hagen saw tomatoes, avocados, mangos, onions, brussels sprouts, and more. There was even rice and beans, plenty enough to make meals from for a while now.

“I also talked to Kenwood about growing some of these in the greenhouses and he said it’s fine since we have plenty of space. So hopefully in a few months we’ll have plenty!” Kanna threw her arms wide, looking very pleased with herself. 

Feeling genuinely perked up a bit at how happy Kanna was, Hagen's smile came a little more naturally to his face. Oh well, even if Kanna didn’t think of him that way, he really did just enjoy her company. He was actually about to open his mouth and tell her so when something caught his attention. The towel around Kanna, strained to the limit by her bustline, was slowly coming undone. “Uh… Kanna?” Before he could do or say anything else, the towel fell away completely as it hit the floor with a thump. 

“Oh… darn!” Kanna looked vaguely annoyed as she bent down and picked the towel back up. From this angle Hagen couldn’t quite see Kanna’s vagina, but he had a front row seat to her breasts. He had actually been wondering in the back of his mind if her nipples would be pink or dark green, and now he could confirm that yes, they were dark green. Besides being green her nipples were large and inviting, each coming to a perky peak. “My bad” she said, rather unconcerned as she struggled to put it back in place. “Honestly I like walking around naked after a shower, but I remembered that I can’t do that with a roommate around. Kenwood told me you’d probably be uncomfortable with it.”

“Well… I mean…” Hagen hesitated before speaking the words on his mind next, really not sure if this was going to sound ok. “If you’re more comfortable that way, I don’t mind.”

Kanna’s expression went from surprised to relieved. “Wow, really?” With a delighted look she walked around the counter and slung the towel over one of the bar stools. “Ahhhh, that’s much better” she said as she stretched, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation. 

There was something about the sexy naked plant girl stretching in front of him, giving him a nice view of her every curve, that made Hagen sure for a moment that he was still dreaming. This was too good, right? Hastily he gave himself a quick pinch on the arm, confirming that he was indeed awake. Looking again, Hagen couldn’t help but have his eyes hone in on Kanna’s crotch. Sure enough, she did indeed have a vagina. Even some short, grassy moss that looked almost like pubic hair. He opened his mouth and closed it, wanting to say something but finding nothing coming to mind.

“So, I was gonna make some of this oatmeal stuff for breakfast today” Kanna said conversationally, not even seeming to notice as she began to bustle about. Her large, supple breasts were swinging freely as she looked curiously at him. “Do you wanna be naked too? I don’t mind either if it’s more comfortable for you.”

Feeling like he was certainly being tempted now, Hagen shook his head. “Nah I’m already dressed” he said dismissively. “Maybe later.” Normally he wasn’t into that much at all, but right now he figured it might be fun. 

-

Breakfast had gone by all too quick, and to Hagen’s mild disappointment Kanna had changed into some casual clothes after they were done eating. Right now she was wearing a blue shirt with a cartoon honeydew melon on it, a pair of matching blue bike shorts around her waist as she sat right next to him, their bodies touching. Kanna was currently bouncing energetically on the couch, mashing away at the controller as she giggled in glee. She was currently playing Devil May Cry 8, one of the old games he had downloaded during his wait. While Kanna hadn’t requested this specifically, she had asked for (among many other things) “a cool game where you fight lots of monsters.” This had seemed to be right on the money though, Kanna had picked the highest difficulty and jumped right in. Though she passed him the controller a few times early on while she was still getting into things, she had picked the game up quick and was getting better fast now.

Hagen was quiet right now as he watched in nervous anticipation. Kanna was fighting a boss she’d died on five times already, but right now she was further along than she’d ever got him before. He was on his final health bar, and had just entered his third form. “C’mon…” he finally muttered, bouncing his knee. She barely dodged out of the way of a flurry of blows and barely managed to catch the demon with a combo. “Yes… yes!” he exclaimed, noticing how his health bar was going down as she neared the end of the combo. Sure enough the last strike finished it, and he threw his hands up in the air, turning to look at Kanna with a wide grin.

“I did it!!!” Kanna shrieked with joy, pausing the game as the cutscene began and tossing the controller aside onto the couch. She leapt to her feet, hugging Hagen tightly as she spun around, laughing. 

“Yeah… congratulations,” Hagen said, trying to stay steady on his feet as his read rested on her boobs. “Kanna, slow down, I think-” was all he managed as their legs entangled, and both fell back onto the couch. Kanna was on top of him now, her breasts pushing up into his face now.

There was only a moment to savor the sensation as Kanna sat up. “Sorry” she said with an apologetic smile. “I just got so excited, I was sure I was gonna lose again!”

Shaking his head, Hagen also sat up. “I don’t mind. Just… watch out next time.” They were lucky that they had hit the couch and not the coffee table, after all. “So, wanna watch the cutscene?” he asked, glancing at the screen. He had to admit, by now he was invested too. They had been playing for almost ten hours after all.

Thinking about it, Kanna shook her head. “Nah. I think I’ll take a break for a few. Can we pause it here for a bit and watch a movie or something?”

Shrugging, Hagen reached out and grabbed the controller. “Sure. One sec.” These games were being emulated, so he could easily just play something else and come back to this. “What do you want to watch?”

“Hmmm…” Kanna was still on top of Hagen as she considered, tilting her head to the side. “Well…” Glancing out the window, Kanna brightened up. “The sun’s starting to set, so do you maybe want to water me first?”

“Huh? I thought you took a shower this morning?” Hagen asked, feeling surprised. He was positive she’d have gotten enough water there.

Kanna have him a happy, though slightly patronizing look. “Well, yeah but I don’t use that water on my head. I could, but I prefer those to get only the best. That was just to wash my body off.” Her expression changed to an apologetic one almost at once though. “I mean, I could use that in a pinch. But I was hoping that… you’d water me again after all” she mumbled, looking down at her hands.

Hardly missing a beat, Hagen took one of Kanna’s hands in his own. “Kanna. Don’t worry, I want to water you too. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t getting too much, that’s all” he told her soothingly, giving her hand a squeeze. 

Squeezing his hand back, Kanna made eye contact and smiled softly. “Thank you. You’re always so nice to me, Hagen. I really do like you a lot.” Before Hagen could respond though, Kanna got up and on her feet on one swift movement. “Ok, one second, I’ll be right back with the stuff” she called over her shoulder as she practically sprinted to the kitchen.

As he sat up, taking a brief drink of water, Hagen tried not to think too much about the “I really do like you a lot” line Kanna had just uttered. He felt like his face was on fire as he tried to calm himself down. 

Thankfully he had got himself under control by the time Kanna returned, carefully balancing a watering can that she placed on the table. She arranged a cushion on the ground in front of Hagen and sat down, looking up at him expectantly. “Alright, I think we’re ready… oh! Wait, one thing. You downloaded music too, right?” Kanna asked, perking up.

“Yeah, plenty of it.” Hagen brought up a huge music list as he began to show Kanna through the different genres and such. When he finally gave her the controller it took her a few minutes to select a track, her face set as she searched for something right.

Finally she found something that she seemed pleased with, a kind of slow, relaxing instrumental music. “This seems good,” Kanna said with a look of satisfaction, turning around to face Hagen again. “Can you make it play music like this for a while?” she inquired, handing him the controller.

Nodding, Hagen wordlessly set the computer to a long playlist of similar songs before putting the controller aside. The music was nice, but it almost reminded him of something you’d play to set the mood before sex. ‘You’re just overthinking things’ he told himself as he took a deep breath and grabbed the watering can. “So, where’s the water from today?” he asked, trying to be casual again.

“A hot spring, actually” Kanna told him, looking pleased that he was interested. “I’ve been saving this one for a while now, and I figured today was the perfect time to test it. I haven’t had much hot springs water, but this has a lot of good minerals in it so I had to try it out.”

“Makes sense” Hagen said with a brief nod. Deciding to just get into it, He reached out tentatively towards Kanna. “I’ll start now, ok?”

Closing her eyes, Kanna took a deep breath. “Ready.” As his hands neared her leaves she added, “...and remember to stroke my plants.”

Hagen couldn’t stop himself from chucking. “I won’t forget that,” he promised. He went for the large, white petals on Kanna’s head first, grabbing it gently with his fingertips from both sides as he began to stroke along the stem in the middle. Once again the effect was immediate, Kanna letting out a happy little whimper as he put a little more force into it. After giving the other white petal a little attention as well, he cleared a spot and sprinkled the first bit of water on Kanna’s head.

“Oh… that’s so nice…” Kanna moaned, her breathing quickening as she arched her back, thrusting her breasts out towards him momentarily. “I really missed you watering me, Hagen. I had to have Kenwood water me these last few weeks, and I just kept thinking about you the whole time.” Her eyes were still closed, a dreamy expression on her face as she sighed in contentment.

Sprinkling a bit more water, Hagen took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “I missed this too, Kanna. A lot. ...Honestly, it makes me pretty happy to hear that you like this so much” he confided, giving her central plant a few tender brushes with his fingertips. 

Kanna giggled, a wide smile on her face as she let Hagen continue. “That also makes me happy to hear.” Hagen nearly jumped when he felt Kanna put a hand on his knee, slowly rubbing his skin. 

Things continued in relative silence for a few minutes, Hagen caressing Kanna’s plants and watering her periodically. Kanna’s breathing was getting more and more labored, but besides that and squeezing his knee periodically she just patiently allowed him to work. Then, with only a bit of water left in the can, Hagen grinned as he put it aside. “I’ll use both my hands for a bit, ok?” he asked, not bothering to wait for a response as he ran both hands through her long stems.

“Mmmmmmmmm” Kanna hummed happily, leaning in closer to him. She had a look of pure bliss on her face as she let out a contented sigh. “One hand is good, but both… ahhhh… I love this” she moaned. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Hagen as she panted. “M-maybe it’s the water, but today is even better than last time... s-so don’t stop, ok?” she asked, squeezing his knee harder than ever.

Hagen barely nodded, his hands focused on the task at hand. One was working the stem of her main plant, while the other gently played with her flowers. “Don’t worry. I had no intention of stopping” he promised. He wasn’t even sure if he would stop if she told him to at this point. 

Her body beginning to tremble, Kanna looked up at Hagen again, her expression needy. “C-can you… blow on my flowers again? Like last time?” She has a slight pouting expression on her face as the hand on his knee kept rubbing him. “Please?” Hagen wordlessly complied, bending down a bit to give himself better access. Puckering his lips, he blew a stream of warm air over her flowers. Soft at first, but picking up intensity. Kanna’s breathing became a lot more intense now, her eyes half open as she pointed wordlessly at the watering can. 

As Hagen reached over to grab the can, he stopped as he felt Kanna’s free hand reach up and grab his hand currently rubbing her plants. She instantly brought it down to her face even as he watched, and slowly inserted his forefinger into her mouth. Hagen’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as she began to lick the tip gently before sucking on it, her tongue dancing along his skin. For a moment he just watched, entranced as Kanna closed her eyes and kept sucking, her hand rubbing his wrist and arm. Her tongue was incredibly soft. Hagen’s erection was at full mast now, he felt like he might come himself at any moment. Picking up the watering can with his free, shaking hand, he found a spot and sprinkled on the last of the water.

Pulling Hagen’s finger out of her mouth Kanna let out a sharp, satisfied cry. She slumped her head against Hagen’s knee, much like the previous time as she smiled up at him. “That... was soooo good,” she said dreamily, rubbing her face against his skin. “Oh…” glancing up, Kanna had a guilty look on her face. “And sorry about… sucking your finger. I kind of just did it in the heat of the moment. Did it weird you out?”

“Not at all,” Hagen found himself saying in a nice, reassuring voice. “It was kind of sudden, but I thought it was... pleasant.” He had hesitated before the last word, not wanting to say ‘hot as fuck’.

“That’s good!” Kanna seemed very happy now as she sat up straight and scooted a bit closer to him. “If that didn’t bother you, then maybe you’d be ok with feeding me?”

There it was again, this talk about ‘feeding’ Kanna. This time he was even more certain that he knew what she was talking about, but he wanted to make sure one last time. “This… is about my ‘human protein’ right? Do you mean you want me to, like, feed you vegetables from Earth?”

Shaking her head, Kanna looked at Hagen like he was being silly. “No, no. I mean your human protein.” Pointing down at his bulging crotch, Kanna smiled. “You know, from your reproductive parts.”

‘Holy shit this IS what I was thinking’ Hagen thought wildly. Still feeling like he couldn’t believe it, he asked in a far too casual tone of voice “oh, so you want to suck my dick?” He immediately regretted the words, feeling like he could have phrased it better. 

Kanna didn’t even seem to notice though as she nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, that’s what someone online called it I believe. Would it be alright if I did that?” she asked innocently, looking up at him like she was asking if she could rub his shoulders. 

“Sure, yeah.” Hagen nodded with a shrug as Kanna clapped excitedly. Despite his demeanor he felt like his heart was going a mile a minute, and wanting to settle his nerves he took a quick drink of water. “Um, why do you want to feed on my... human protein anyhow?” he asked, his eagerness for the blow job not quite dulling his curiosity yet. 

Rocking back and forth in eager anticipation, Kanna didn’t look bothered. “It’s a little hard to explain but basically, it has a lot of unique nutrients and protein strands that I think would be very helpful for my biology” she explained, reminding Hagen that she was an actual pharmacist. 

Nodding, Hagen smiled. “Oh. Cool.” Both of them lapsed into an awkward silence, neither seeming to know what to say or do as the soft music played in the background. “Um… so…” he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “Should we…”

“Oh!” Throwing a hand to her mouth, Kanna gasped as Hagen trailed off. “I just realized. I’m probably doing this wrong, huh?” Seeing his confused look, Kanna elaborated. “I also read online that mammals have these ‘mating rituals’, and we probably haven’t done that correctly, right? Do we have to do something before I suck your dick? Tell me if I’ve done something wrong, maybe we can fix it.” Kanna has a worried look on her face, like she’d messed up some crucial step along the way here.

Hagen smiled incredulously and was about to tell Kanna that she was fine until his brain silenced his mouth. He could feel his mind working as his smile became wider and friendlier. “Yeah. Actually, there are a few things we need to do first. And don’t worry, you didn’t mess up anything.” As Kanna looked relieved, Hagen patted the space on the couch next to him. “Here. Hop up.” Wordlessly complying, Kanna got up and sat down on the couch next to him, eyes transfixed on his. “Now. The first step in the mating ritual is for us to make out.” Seeing Kanna’s confused expression he quickly elaborated. “We’re supposed to kiss to start with.” Before she had sucked on his finger Hagen had thought that her lips would be coarse, and while it wasn’t as smooth as human skin it was much nicer than he’d been expecting. Plus her tongue had still felt plenty soft to him.

“Kissing?” Kanna thought about it for a moment as she took a long drink of water. “Oh right, I read something about that. ...I’ve never done it before though, is that going to be ok?”

Nodding encouragingly, Hagen scooted a bit closer. “You’ll be fine. Just follow my lead. We pretty much just put our mouths together, close our eyes and stick our tongues in each others’ mouths. Kinda sounds weird, but it’s easy to pick up on.” Raising a hand he put it to Kanna’s cheek, giving it a gentle stroke with his thumb. “Ready?”

“O-ok.” Kanna began moving her face slowly towards his, eyes closing. Hagen thought it was a bit cute that she was more nervous about the kiss than about sucking his dick, and he tilted his head and he moved to meet her. The two kissed slowly at first, Kanna’s tongue warily entering his mouth as she got used to this, but as his tongue began to play with hers she seemed to get the idea. Soon they were properly making out, Kanna leaning her body into his. He was really enjoying himself, now that Kanna was getting into the swing of things she was pretty good, and she tasted quite nice as well. There was a vague, watermelon-y aftertaste to her that was incredibly pleasant, it made him not want to stop.

As the two continued, Hagen lost in his own little world, his hand came up absentmindedly to grope Kanna’s breast. When he did so however, Kanna broke the kiss and looked at him with a surprised expression. “Oh… sorry” he mumbled, not expecting that reaction. “Was that not ok?”

Shaking her head, Kanna gave him an expression that said ‘nah, it’s no big deal’. “No, no. I was just surprised for a second. I don’t mind if you touch my breasts at all. Are we moving onto the next part of the ritual then?” she asked in anticipation.

“Yeah. We are.” Though he had enjoyed making out, it seemed like it was a good time to continue. And now that Kanna had given him permission… “The next part of the ritual is me playing with your breasts.”

“That makes sense. Well then…” Kanna reached down, and in one fluid movement pulled her shirt right off. Her tits bounced free as she struggled momentarily with getting the garment out of her hair, and she tossed it casually aside. She smiled at him as she presented her chest. “Alright, go for it.”

Feeling at a loss for words with the sight in front of him, Hagen just leaned down to look at Kanna’s large rack closer. The nipples looked particularly inviting, and he couldn’t help reaching up to grab them, giving each a quick pinch before gently kneading her breasts. They were wonderfully soft, and Hagen happily buried his head between them as he grinned and kept massaging Kanna’s chest.

Kanna let out a long, low moan as she ran one hand through Hagen’s hair. “This… is really nice too. Touching my own breasts is kinda nice, but.. It’s really r-” Kanna let out a gasp as Hagen took one of her nipples into his mouth, licking the tip with his tongue. “Really good when you do it.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself” Hagen said vaguely as he switched nipples, teasing the other with his tongue before giving the flesh a brief nibble with his teeth. Kanna seemed to enjoy that, seeing how she arched her back and gasped, so he switched again as he teased the other. Kanna’s breathing was once again getting more labored, and he could feel her shifting her legs as she panted and pushed eagerly against him. Feeling emboldened, he let one hand drift down her stomach and towards her shorts. She offered no resistance as he slipped his hand inside, and Kanna gasped as his fingers found her vagina. Not even bothering to ask, he slipped two fingers inside, savoring the way her body clenched around him. Her vagina was even softer than her tongue, and he grinned as he eagerly stroked her inner walls.

Clutching Hagen’s head with one hand, Kanna’s other hand was rubbing his back, as if eager to touch him as much as possible. “Hagen… I… I’m so glad… you decided to be my roommate” she said with some difficulty. “I hope… you stay here with me forever” she mumbled, her voice low but still audible.

Hagen paused as he licked Kanna’s nipple, then raised his head to look Kanna in the eye. “Kanna.” He kissed her, taking his time before separating. “Don’t worry. I want to stay here too. I’ll do this with you anytime you want.” 

A look of relief washed over Kanna’s face, and she kissed him back. “Thank you, Hagen.” She glanced down at his hand still in her pants and back up to him. “Um… can you… keep doing that? Please?”

Nodding happily, Hagen moved back down to Kanna’s breasts, nuzzling them happily. “Well, if you insist…” he mumbled as he began licking her nipple again. The hand in her pants began to work slowly again, Hagen putting three fingers inside of her now. Kanna just sighed happily and leaned back, closing her eyes and letting Hagen go to work.

After a few more minutes of enjoying himself with Kanna’s ample assets, Hagen decided that it was time to kick things up a notch. Kanna was panting rather hard now, her pussy squeezing down on his fingers harder every time he pushed them in. Curiously, Hagen pulled his hand out and began searching around with his thumb and forefinger for some kind of clitoris. If she had a vagina she probably had that too, after all. Sure enough, there was what felt like a small flower right where he thought it would be. Using his fingers he gave it a gentle pinch before stroking it firmly. 

The effect was immediate on Kanna, she gasped louder than ever, spreading her legs a bit wider for easier access. “O-oh wow! You found my… my... “ she let out a short, joyful cry. “F-f-floooooower!” Kanna hugged him tightly, her whole body trembling as she came. Hagen was sure that’s what it was this time because he could feel her already wet pussy squirt his hand with a slightly sticky liquid. Breathing heavily, Kanna released Hagen as she leaned back. “Wow…” Kanna finally said, wonder in her voice as she put her hands on Hagen’s shoulders, feeling the skin. “That was so amazing, Hagen! You’re so cool~!” She leaned in, kissing him briefly. “And this kissing is really pretty cool too once you get used to it.”

“I’m just glad you’re enjoying yourself so much.” Hagen did admittedly feel just a bit guilty, Kanna was acting so innocent about this that he almost felt bad about this. The keyword there was ‘almost’ though, he didn’t even hesitate as he glanced down at his pants and back up to Kanna. “So… should we move onto the next part?”

Clapping her hands excitedly, Kanna nodded. “Can I finally suck your dick? I’ve been waiting for this!”

“Y-yeah, you sure can,” Hagen said with a nod, briefly thrown off by her energetic nature. He stood up, reaching down to untie the drawstring on his sweatpants. He was a bit nervous now as Kanna sat watching him, but he tried his best to ignore it as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and boxers, pulling them down together to get this over with. His very erect cock sprung free, and as he sat back down he realized he was feeling a bit nervous now. This was her first time seeing him naked, after all.

“Woooow” Kana marveled, moving closer to him as she leaned in to inspect it. “This is my first time seeing one.” Slowly Kanna got up and moved down to the floor, kneeling between Hagen’s legs. “So, do I… have to do anything special?” she asked uncertainly. 

Shaking his head, Hagen grinned reassuringly. “Nah, just… go with the flow, I guess. Use your tongue would be my biggest tip.”

Nodding back, Kanna focused on his penis. “Got it” she said with a brief smile as she leaned in. She hesitated for a moment, and Hagen guessed that she was deciding the best way to begin. “Well, I’ll just…” she said slowly before leaning in and giving the tip of his penis a gentle lick. Hagen let in a sharp breath, shuddering with pleasure. “I have to admit… I’m a little nervous now. I guess I just need to jump right in, huh?” Taking a deep breath, Kanna opened her mouth and moved in, taking nearly his entire penis into her mouth. 

Letting out a long groan, Hagen’s eyes rolled back into his head. He put a hand gently on top of her head, leaning back as he let Kanna go to work. She was a bit clumsy at first, but she quickly seemed to get into it as she began running her tongue along his shaft. Soon she was bobbing her head up and down, sucking gently as one of her hands came up to gently rub his thigh. “Y-you’re doing great, Kanna” he reassured her as he closed his eyes, savoring this moment.

Of course, in the end Hagen couldn’t last too long. He had already been near the point of coming in his pants earlier, and now that Kanna was enthusiastically sucking his cock there wasn’t much he could do to stop his climax. “Hey Kanna, I think… I’m about to give you that human protein” he groaned, opening one eye to look at her.

Pulling herself off his dick momentarily, Kanna looked surprised. “Already? Ok then!” She readied herself, adjusting her position with a determined look on her face. “I don’t want to waste one single drop of this” she muttered, before taking the entire length of his penis into her mouth. Hagen gasped as he felt the tip slide down the back of her throat, even as Kanna’s face pushed right up into his crotch.

“Goddamn, I…” Hagen managed to mutter before he finally came. Kanna didn’t pull away at all as he shot his load directly down her throat, in fact she licked him clean even as she pulled herself off his half-erect dick, gasping for breath. “Damn. That was fantastic, Kanna. Thank you so much.” Relief practically dripped off his words, it had been years since anyone had sucked him off. 

“Yeah, it was pretty fun.” Despite Kanna’s words, she looked a bit disappointed as she looked down at the ground and frowned, smacking her lips slightly.

Frowning, Hagen opened his eyes properly and leaned forward with some concern. “Is everything ok? Did… it not taste good?” he asked, uncertainly.

“Oh, no!” Kanna looked up at Hagen and shook her head quickly. “Not at all, Actually, I like how you taste quite a lot. But…” Looking embarrassed, she glanced briefly down at his penis. “It’s just… I know I said I didn’t want to waste a single drop, but I hardly got to taste it properly. I was wondering, could I maybe suck it again?”

Hagen could only stare back, words failing him as he opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Uh… sure?” he eventually said with a shrug. “Why not?”

Cocking her head to the side, Kanna looked concerned. “We don’t have to do the ritual every time I suck your dick, do I?”

Shaking his head, Hagen gave her a reassuring grin. “Nah. Actually, now that we’ve gone this far, you can suck my dick whenever you want in fact” he said without thinking. “I mean, you know, as long as we’re both down for it.”

Marveling at his penis, Kanna’s eyes were wide. “Really? Anytime?” With a grin she reached out and began stroking his shaft again, Hagen’s cock perking up at the touch as it came back to life. “...You may regret telling me that, you know. I’ll probably want to suck it all the time at this rate.”

“Well, that’s…” Hagen groaned as Kanna leaned in and began licking the head of his penis again. “...That’s something I’ll just have to live with” he managed as he relaxed, spreading his legs out a bit and letting Kanna take over. He was fully erect again now as she bobbed her head enthusiastically in Hagen’s lap.

After a few minutes of relative silence, Kanna pulled herself off of Hagen’s dick as she looked up at him. “You know, I saw the woman do this thing in the instructional video I watched, can I try it?”

“Um…” Hagen hesitated, not exactly sure what she meant by ‘instructional video’. Sometimes Kanna was a bit hard to read. “Well, sure. I don’t mind.” He tried to sound casual, hoping she wouldn’t do something… unexpected.

“Ok. Here we go…” Kanna’s hands gripped her tits as she sat up a bit more. “I dunno if this will feel good, so tell me if I’m not doing it right” she said with an apologetic look. Shimmying forward, she engulfed Hagen’s penis between her breasts, moving them gently up and down. “Is this alright?” she asked innocently, leaning down to lick the head of his dick as it poked out from her cleavage.

Nodding emphatically, Hagen suppressed another groan. “Y-yeah” he murmured as his eyes rolled back into his head for a moment. “Yeah it is.” He couldn’t think of much more to say, Kanna’s breasts were wonderfully soft, and her tongue flicking out to meet his penis was just bringing him closer to the edge. The sight of Kanna’s breasts right there in his lap was too much for his idle hands however, and before he knew it he was groping her, giving both nipples a gentle pinch. Kanna moaned as she pushed her face down further, letting her more easily lick the head of his penis. She seemed to like this quite a lot now.

This went on for another ten minutes or so, maybe longer, Hagen happily groping Kanna’s tits as she continued servicing him. He was hoping that he would be able to last longer, but Kanna was quickly becoming much better at this. Soon he was once again feeling the stirrings of an orgasm, but before he could say anything Kanna suddenly chimed in. “Oh, you’re about to do it, aren’t you?” she asked, looking excited. Seeing the surprised look on his face, she gave him a knowing smile. “You’re starting to twitch a bit, just like last time.” Removing her breasts from his cock, she leaned in and gave the tip a brief kiss. “Go ahead then” she said with a dreamy look on her face, taking the whole length of his member into her mouth as she ran her tongue eagerly along its length. 

“Oh… fuck that’s good” Hagen murmured, one hand rubbing the plants on Kanna’s head as the other steadied himself on the couch. He let out a long groan, no words even coming to mind as he finally came in her mouth. Kanna predictably didn’t pull away at all, but instead spent time diligently licking him clean with her tongue before finally pulling away. “Wow, Kanna. I think that was even better than last time” he said as he grinned down at Kanna.

“It was better this time for me too” Kanna said slowly, licking her lips clean with a dreamy expression on her face. “You taste really, really good. I’m actually kind of angry I didn’t taste it properly last time.” Suddenly Kanna stood up, stretching her whole body as she grabbed her bottle of water off the table. “And you really mean what you said? I can do that whenever I want to now?” she asked before taking a long drink.

Shrugging, Hagen tried to seem more calm than he felt inside as he put his dick away. “Sure. I’d like that too.” He was feeling both happy, yet strangely nervous right now. Kanna had just sucked him off twice after all, very eagerly at that. He already found himself slowly becoming erect again as Kanna sat down on the couch next to him. She still had her shirt off, and her leg was touching his. Her eyes were looking right into his now, a slight smile on her face. “So…” he said as casually as he could, moving just a bit closer so the two’s hips were even touching now. “What… do you wanna do now?” he asked, giving her his best grin.

“Well…” Kanna’s finger began to draw lazy circles on Hagen’s shirt as she smiled back. “I think we’re both thinking the same thing right now.” There was a brief moment where Hagen was sure Kanna was about to kiss him. He braced himself, getting ready until Kanna reached over to the table and picked up the wireless game controller. “Let’s play some more video games!”

The smile on Hagen’s face didn’t fade, though his erection did. “...Yeah! Right!” he found himself saying, in a voice that sounded a bit too cheerful. Kanna didn’t even seem to notice as she turned back to the screen, fiddling with the settings so they got back to the game at hand. 

As she returned back to the paused game however, Kanna took a moment to stop and look at him. “And Hagen? Thank you for today. I think this has been some of the most fun I’ve ever had.” Leaning forward, she gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh.” Hagen could practically feel his face going red. “It’s… no problem at all. I’m having a lot of fun too” he replied, earnestly.

“But you know what would make this even MORE fun?” Kanna said, her face breaking out into a grin. Hagen once again found his hopes soaring high, though not for long. “Why don’t we have some pizza and beer delivered?”

Hagen was irritated for only a couple seconds at most. Once he thought about the idea of beer and pizza, it sounded very appealing. It had been a while since breakfast, after all. “That… actually sounds fantastic,” he admitted, nodding, until a thought came to mind. “Wait, there’s a pizza and beer delivery place on the planet?”

Nodding, Kanna pulled out her phone. “It’s an automated service run by robots. They love me there, I’m one of their only regular customers!” As she began to scroll through what looked like a menu, she gave Hagen a brief look. “...Let’s both order our own pizzas though. I’m gonna go crazy with this one.”

Though he was about to ask how crazy one could get with pizza, he decided to refrain. Maybe it’d be better not knowing. “That’s cool with me.”

-

It turned out that getting separate pizzas was by far the right call. Hagen wasn’t exactly sure what Kanna had got on her pizza, though there was what looked suspiciously like dirt underneath the cheese. He refrained from asking what exactly it was, especially because he had a sneaking suspicion that it was fertilizer or something similar. Thankfully her choice of toppings didn’t take away from his own pizza being quite tasty, and he was enjoying himself quite a lot watching Kanna get further in DMC8. The beers he drank had almost certainly played a role in his relaxation as well, of course.

Currently Hagen was casually chewing on his fifth piece of pizza as Kanna concentrated hard on the screen. She was fighting another boss, this particular one being quite troublesome seeing as it had killed her a half dozen times already. This time though Kanna was in the zone, carefully watching for an opportunity to deliver a few quick strikes as she kept away from the demon’s wide range of attacks. As the thing came closer and closer to dying, its last health bar whittling away with every blow, both Kanna and Hagen leaned even closer, both completely silent. Finally, after a hair-rising moment where it nearly hit her with a huge attack, Kanna delivered the killing blow. The cutscene took over as she let out a huge sigh of relief, flopping back against the couch with a grin on her face as she looked to Hagen. “We did it!” she cried before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a fierce hug.

“I mean, it was mostly you.” Hagen couldn’t help but grin back, enjoying the sensation of his head resting on Kanna’s tits.

“Nuh-uh. You helped too” Kanna shot back, shaking her head as she kept Hagen pressed between her breasts. “I only got this far because I knew you were there with me.”

The words were said so sincerely that Hagen felt quite flattered. “Well… I guess we’re a good team then” he said with a shrug.

Kanna let out a little giggle as she reached up and stroked Hagen’s hair once. “I definitely think so.” Before Hagen could reply though, Kanna gasped. “Wait, let’s watch what happens next real quick,” she said as she turned towards the screen, arms still around Hagen.

Though it was a little awkward being held like this, he could still see the screen, so he just decided to go with it for now. They had missed a bit of the story, but now Dante was talking to some blonde chick in some bar (Hagen didn’t exactly know much Devil May Cry lore) and judging by the tone of the scene, it seemed like a romantic one. The two were talking about the plot and demons, but doing so over a couple of drinks as Dante poured the charm on. Then, as the scene drew to a close, the blonde woman stood up and asked if there was someplace the two could be alone. Things ended with things fading to black, of course, though there had been more than a little insinuation about what was going on.

“...Hmm.” Without warning, Kanna suddenly let Hagen go as she sat back on the couch. She had a frown on her face as she looked at the screen, almost as if she was really annoyed with something. 

Looking from Kanna to the screen, Hagen didn’t quite know what to say. He had never seen her enthusiasm killed this quickly before. Before he was able to speak though, the next level loaded up. He was sure that Kanna was going to dive right into it like she’d done for the last few levels, but even though she picked up the controller again she just sat there quietly, frowning. “Kanna?” he finally asked, concerned. “Is everything ok?”

“Wha?” Kanna looked up, eyes wide for a moment as she registered his question. “Yeah, I’m fine… I’m fine.” Despite her words, she didn’t exactly look any better. Kanna did tend to wear her heart on her sleeve, after all. 

“Kanna.” Smiling, Hagen put a hand gently on her shoulder. “C’mon. Something’s obviously up. What’s on your mind?”

Looking down at her hands, Kanna’s frown deepened. “Ok. There is something I’ve been thinking about, honestly.” Pausing the game, she turned to look at him with a rather serious expression. “It might be… a little embarrassing.”

Smiling back, Hagen rubbed her knee comfortingly. “Hey, it’s alright. You can ask me whatever. I’ll always listen to you.”

Almost reluctantly, Kanna’s face also gave way to a slight smile. “Ok then. I’ll just ask it straight out.” Taking a steadying breath, she looked him in the eye. “Um, I was wondering… do you wanna try putting some of your human protein… in my vagina?”

Hagen found himself speechless for a moment. He had been trying to keep his expectations low, and then suddenly this happened. When he finally found his voice, just like earlier it came out sounding way too casual to his own ears. “So, you want me to have sex with you?” he inquired, tilting his head. Even though he was 99% sure that was the case, he did want to double check.

Nodding gratefully, Kanna’s smile widened. “Yeah, if that’s ok. I know you might not be alright with-”

“I’m perfectly fine with it, yes” Hagen cut in, nodding emphatically. He found himself reaching down and gripping Kanna’s hand gently in his, looking her in the eye so there was no chance of her misunderstanding. “I definitely want to do it.”

“O-oh.” Kanna looked away from his gaze, and for a split second Hagen thought that she had been a bit turned off by his forcefulness. However she squeezed his hand back, and the expression on her face looked quite pleased. “I’m… very glad to hear that.”

“You know…” Hagen’s free hand came up to Kanna’s chin, tilting her face to look at him again. “You really are beautiful” he murmured as he leaned in for a kiss. It wasn’t exactly anything clever, but at the moment he didn’t really care. Judging by the way that she pressed her body against him and kissed back, Kanna didn’t seem to either.

After a long minute of making out, Hagen’s hands coming down to grab Kanna’s ample ass, she eventually broke the kiss, panting softly as she reluctantly pulled her body away. “Why don’t you put some music on while we... get more comfortable?” she asked seductively, reaching down and pulling her shirt over her head, letting her breasts bounce free. Nodding back, Hagen wordlessly switched it back over to the music before reaching down himself to take off his own shirt. “Ohhh…” Kanna cooed, reaching out to stroke his chest. “This is my first time seeing you without a shirt, now that I think about it.”

“I hope you like it as much as I like you without a shirt” he said with a grin, his hands reaching up to grab her breasts as if they were magnetized. He gently rolled the nipples between his fingers, making Kanna shudder with pleasure. 

“Hagen…” Kanna muttered, leaning in to kiss him again. She really was getting to like kissing quite a lot, it seemed. “So… Do I just take off my pants and lie back? That’s what the woman did in the instructional video.”

This mention of an instructional video reminded Hagen of earlier, and he frowned a bit in confusion. “...What instructional video?” he asked, unsure of what she could be talking about.

Smiling, Kanna turned and grabbed a small tablet off the table as she began to mess around with it. “Oh, I never showed you, did I? Well, the truth is… I knew how to get your protein, but I was hoping to find some kind of instructions online so that I wouldn’t mess up. So I looked around and I happened to find an instructional video for this kind of stuff.”

Hagen nodded back, still unsure. “Ok?”

“Here, let me show you.” Still smiling, she passed him the tablet, a video ready to play.

As he started the video, he could see that it seemed to be in someone’s bedroom. There was a guy sitting there on a bed, playing with his phone. Something about the video was immediately suspicious, and that was confirmed when the door opened and a very busty, dark-skinned woman stepped through. She was dressed in slutty, silvery clothes, and had a bit of silvery makeup around her eyes. “Halt, Earth creature!” she cried. Hagen had to stifle a cringe, her acting was terrible. “I am Deepthrowt from the planet Orgazma, and I’ve come to take samples of your human protein!” She strode confidently into the room, hands on her hips. “You should surrender now!”

“I guess I have no choice,” the guy said with a shrug, standing up as he began to take his pants off.

“That’s right, human!” Deepthrowt said confidently as the guy let his cock spring free and sat back down on the edge of the bed. “You cannot resist! Now…” She strode over and knelt down, giving the guy’s cock a few strokes. “I’ll take my fill of your human protein” she murmured as she took his cock into her mouth.

As Kanna shifted closer, her shoulder touching his, he looked over and saw that the video had her full attention. “She’s amazing, isn’t she? I kinda wish I was half that confident when I was asking you to try your protein.” She glanced at Hagen, a wide smile on her face. “The women from Orgazma are pretty incredible.”

“Uh…” Hagen genuinely didn’t know what to say for a moment. He was torn between informing her that this was, in fact, just a cheap porno, or just playing it completely dumb and agreeing. Given that the former might lead to some awkward moments, he made up his mind. “Yeah. They sure are.”

Nodding back, Kanna thankfully seemed satisfied with that as she turned towards the video again. “Maybe we should try going there one day or something… oh, wait! This is the good part.” The guy in the video had come, and now the two were moving into position to start fucking.

Surprisingly, the two ended up watching the video the whole way through. It was honestly pretty fun, Kanna was extremely excited to be sharing this with him and the fact that she was topless the whole time made it even better. The two had even got a couple more beers, and were drinking them together as they cuddled and watched the end.

“I must return to my planet, human.” Deepthrowt said as she got dressed.

“Will I see you again?” the guy asked eagerly from the bed.

“Hmm… well.” She smiled back and gave the guy a sly look. “I do always need more high-quality human protein…” she muttered as the video faded to black.

Letting out a long, satisfied sigh, Kanna downed the rest of her beer. “Now I’m really pumped!” she cried, and looked to Hagen expectantly. “...Well? What do you think? I guess they didn’t exactly do the mating ritual properly and all for humans, now that I think about it.”

Chuckling, Hagen gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “That was a lot of fun. Like you said, not exactly… human-accurate, but it clearly gave you the right idea.”

Smiling widely, Kanna leaned in and gave him a kiss. “Thank you, Hagen. So, should we go ahead and take the rest of our clothes off?” her tone was light and casual, like she was asking if they should get another beer.

“Yeah, sure” Hagen immediately responded, his brain supplying the answer before he could even think much about it. 

“Yes!” Kanna explained, standing up excitedly as she fiddled with her shorts, pushing them and her panties down in one go. Before Hagen had even done more than admire her naked body, Kanna was already lying down on the couch next to him, legs spread wide. “I just spread my legs like this for you, right?”

“Yeah, that’s… that’s perfect” Hagen said, his eyes fixated on Kanna’s crotch. Her pussy was open, inviting, and already noticeably wet. It was kind of hard to tear his gaze away as he stood up, painfully aware of his erection as he slowly reached down to the waistband of his shorts.

Looking up at his face, Kanna’s expression became concerned. “Oh… wait. I just realized, do we have to do more of the mating ritual before we have sex or something?”

Shaking his head, Hagen smiled and was just about to tell Kanna no. However, he stopped himself. “Actually, yes,” he said with a nod. “You’re absolutely right, there is something else we need to do first.” Kneeling down on the couch, he bent down until his face was level with her pussy. He put his hands on Kanna’s thighs, spreading them apart further to give himself better access as she gasped. “You sucked my dick, so it’s only fair that I eat you out too” he muttered, leaning in to give her pussy an experimental lick.

“O-oh!” Kanna cried out, one hand coming down to squeeze his shoulder. “Oh, oh wow…” she moaned as Hagen pressed his face into her loins, licking as deep into her as he could. “These human mating rituals-ah!” she cried out as he gave her flower-clitoris a lick. “They’re… really awesome…”

“You’re damn right” Hagen muttered, licking his lips. Kanna tasted really damn good. That watermelon aftertaste was even more prominent, it was pretty refreshing. Slipping her thighs over his shoulders, he lifted her ass off the couch a bit, giving him better access to her as he buried his face into her pussy. 

Kanna’s hand on his shoulder squeezed down even harder as the sound of her panting increased. “D-does it feel this good when I suck your dick? Because it…” Her whole body shivered as she tightened her legs around his head. “It’s really, REALLY good.”

Shrugging, Hagen took a moment to lap up some of Kanna’s juices before responding. This really was a lot more pleasant than eating out a human girl, he had to admit. “Probably. It feels pretty amazing when you do it to me after all.” Grinning, Hagen put his mouth over her clit as his tongue began to caress it gently. He wasn’t exactly sure how rough he could be with it, but he wanted to gauge her reaction first. 

The hand on Hagen’s shoulder moved to his head as Kanna started running her fingers through his hair. “Hagen, you… you’re so…” Hagen’s tongue started getting a little rougher now, really working that flowery nub. Kanna’s panting intensified as her thighs squeezed a bit tighter around his head. “Oh wow… H-Hagen… you’re the b-b-” she began, but as his tongue danced across her skin that seemed to be enough. As her thighs squeezed even tighter than before around him Kanna let out a loud, satisfied cry. Her pussy squirted vigorously as she arched her back briefly before flopping back down.

As she loosened her thighs from around his head, Hagen took a deep, grateful breath of air as he sat up. Grabbing a couple napkins from the table, Hagen cleaned himself up a bit as he looked over at Kanna lying on the couch. “I guess that was pretty successful.” He couldn’t help the slightly smug tone from entering his voice, the blissful look on Kanna’s face as she lay there with her eyes closed trying to get her breath back was a huge boost to his ego.

Finally opening her eyes after a moment of silence, Kanna kept that blissful look on her face as she got up and crawled towards him. “Hagen, you’re so amazing” she said in a small, breathless voice as she climbed into his lap and kissed him. She was a lot more aggressive than before as she pushed him back against the couch, pressing her breasts into his chest needily. “So, is it time?” she asked as she broke the kiss. “Can we have sex yet?”

Nodding eagerly, Hagen grinned. “Of course!” He paused as a thought entered his mind, and he continued, “...but usually the mating ritual ends in a bed, so let’s go to mine. It’ll make things a little easier.” The couch was nice, but it might get a bit awkward at times.

“Yes!” Kanna cheered, springing to her feet. She reached down and took Hagen’s hand as she practically sprinted to the stairs, nearly dragging him behind. As the two ran up the steps and entered his bedroom, Hagen instinctively shut the door behind him as Kanna let his hand go and hopped on the bed, lying down on her back with a grin on her face. “So, what now?”

“Well… I guess just spread your legs apart” Hagen found himself saying as he walked towards the bed, his cock at full mast. 

“Like this?” Kanna asked as she did as commanded, giving him a full view of her pussy. 

Nodding, Hagen climbed on top of Kanna as she laid back, a giddy look on her face. “Yeah… that’s perfect…” he muttered as he positioned the head of his dick at Kanna’s vagina. For a second he almost asked if she was ready, but didn’t even bother. Of course she was. Steeling himself, Hagen began to push inside slowly, the head of his penis entering Kanna as he began to slide himself slowly inside.

“Wow… you’re…” Kanna paused a moment as she spread her legs out a bit more, letting Hagen slip further inside. “You feel… really, really big inside of me” she said, her eyes locked onto his. “Hey, can you kiss me some more? I… want to kiss you a lot right now.”

Instead of responding, Hagen simply leaned down, Kanna sitting up a bit to meet him halfway. The two began to slowly make out as Hagen steadied himself, and then slid the rest of his dick inside of her. Kanna let out a muffled moan as he did so, pressing her body even closer to his as her hands roamed his back. Breaking the kiss, Hagen looked down at her, running a hand through her leaves. “You alright?”

“Yeah…” Kanna nodded faintly as she ran her hands across Hagen’s chest. “Don’t stop now, ok?”

“Oh… I won’t” Hagen muttered as he pulled almost completely out of her before slamming his dick back in again. Kanna yelped with pleasure, and as Hagen began to get into a rythym with his fucking she started to moan, one hand leaving his chest to grip his sheets while the other hand reached down to tease her nipple. “I don’t think… I could even stop if I wanted to.”

“W-wow…” Kanna whispered, her eyes half open. Her hand left her nipple as she ran it up and down his arm. “Th-this is even… better than before…”

Looking down at her now free breasts, Hagen grinned. “It can get even better, you know.” Leaning in, Hagen took one of her nipples into his mouth, tongue flicking the sensitive tip as he continued to pound away at her pussy. 

Kanna’s breathing intensified as she ran her hand through Hagen’s hair. “I… H-Hagen… you… I…” she stammered. He could feel her pussy beginning to tighten around him, and he was sure that she was going to come pretty soon. With a smirk Hagen let his left hand creep down towards Kanna’s pussy, or more specifically towards her clit. As his questing fingers found it and brushed the flower there gently, Kanna’s pussy tightened even further as she began to cry out. “Hagen, I… oh, Hagen!” she shouted, her whole body tensing up. 

Hagen thought for a moment he could hang on as Kanna clamped down on his dick like a vice, but as he slammed back in one last time he felt himself too finally coming. “K-Kanna!” he cried back, as he felt his seed flood into her.

The two took a long moment to catch their breath, looking into each other’s eyes. Kanna was the first to react, her arms wrapping around Hagen’s neck as she pulled him into a kiss. He didn’t complain at all as their tongues explored each other’s mouths, his dick slowly becoming hard inside of her one again.

As the two finally broke the kiss, Hagen smiled down at her, lying there beneath him. “You’re pretty incredible Kanna, you know that?”

Kanna’s cheeks went dark green as she blushed and smiled back. “Me? You were the incredible one, Hagen.” She put a hand to his cheek, and stroked it gently with her thumb. “I’m so glad I met you.” The two spent a few seconds in silence, just enjoying the silence, until Kanna smiled and broke it. “So, do you wanna do it again?”

“Yes” Hagen responded without missing a beat.

“Cool!” Kanna replied, looking thrilled. “I was thinking, do you wanna try another position from the instructional video?”

Nodding profusely, Hagen pulled out of Kanna, albeit slightly reluctantly. “Yeah. Which one were you thinking of?”

“Well, there was this one…” Kanna got up, and turned towards the headboard at the back of his bed. Gripping it, she got down on her knees, her ass pointing right at him. “I think the guy said it was ‘doggy-style’ or something?” she asked over her shoulder.

“Sure, we… we can do that” Hagen said vaguely, marveling at Kanna’s ass. The lips of her pussy were opened just a bit for him, practically begging him to fuck it. Feeling obligated to oblige, Hagen got up onto his knees and pushed the head of his penis slowly into her. As he entered her he reached down with both hands, cupping Kanna’s breasts from underneath as he gently pinched her nipples. Bringing his head down he began to nibble the flesh around her neck with his teeth, making her shudder as she moaned and arched her back. After he entered her pussy completely Hagen took a long moment to enjoy himself as he played with her tits before sitting up again, gripping Kanna’s hips tightly with both hands as he began to fuck her again. “Well, how are you liking this position?” he asked as he felt her bucking back against him.

It took Kanna a moment to answer, she looked to be gripping the headboard quite tight as he pounded away at her vagina. “I… w-wasn’t sure… about this at first… b-because I can’t… kiss you…” glancing over her shoulder, Kanna seemed to be practically panting now as she gave him a needy look. “B-but this… is good too… everything you do to me… is good…”

Part of Hagen wanted to come right there, but he held on as he stared back into Kanna’s eyes. “You’re wrong about one thing, you know.” Leaning down, Hagen kissed her as he continued to fuck her, one hand coming up to steady himself on the headboard as well. It was a bit awkward, but Kanna didn’t seem to care at all as she furiously kissed back.

After a few minutes Kanna broke the kiss off, breathing heavily as she brought her mouth close to Hagen’s ear. “Thanks. You’re the best, Hagen. Can you fuck me some more? I really want more.” Wordlessly, Hagen sat up straight as he gripped Kanna’s waist again with both hands. With a grunt he pulled out and thrust back in, his pace increasing as the two got into a rhythm. Kanna was moving her hips back against Hagen every time he thrust back, making their bodies slap audibly against one another as he pounded away at her pussy. “J-just like that… please don’t stop…” Kanna panted, her pussy beginning to tighten around his cock.

“I… I won’t” Hagen muttered, his grip tightening a bit. There was no way Hagen could have stopped right now even if he’d wanted to. He was practically mesmerized by the delicious, toned green butt in front of him right now as it slapped back against him over and over. “God I love your ass.” Almost without thinking Hagen removed his right hand from Kanna’s waist and gave her buttcheek a quick slap. He really couldn’t help it, given the circumstances.

Kanna gave out a surprised yelp, and for a second Hagen thought that he had gone a bit far. Thankfully though, she had a wide grin on her face as she glanced back at him. “Oh, they... did this in the... i-instructional video too! D-do it again!” As she ordered, Hagen gave her another slap across the butt, and he felt her noticeably tighten around his cock. “H-how are you… so good at this…” Kanna managed, her breathing coming out in ragged gasps. Hagen slapped down a third time as he continued to fuck Kanna with all he had, his dick about to explode. That seemed to be it for Kanna though as she cried out and thrust her hips back against him, her body trembling as her pussy clamped down on his dick like a fleshy vice. “H-Haaaaaagen!”

That was also it for Hagen as well as he came, letting out a long moan of satisfaction. The two stayed like that for a minute, both quiet and panting as Hagen made sure he unloaded completely inside Kanna before pulling out. “Well… that was…” Hagen was still trying to catch his breath fully as Kanna got up, turned to face him, and practically pounced on him. Her lips met his as she pressed her body against him, her tongue exploring his mouth. 

Finally Kanna broke the kiss, her hands rubbing his chest excitedly. “Sorry. It’s just… you make me feel so good. I can barely contain myself.” Without waiting for a reply, Kanna shocked Hagen when she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him, smirking triumphantly. Hagen could feel his erection running along Kanna’s pelvis as she moved back and forth, her breasts swaying seductively. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah… yeah I’m ready” he said after only a brief hesitation. If he was being honest he could have used another minute to catch his breath, but seeing as Kanna was going to be on top this time he didn’t want to waste a moment.

Kanna paused as she looked down at Hagen, a slight frown on her face. “Oh, that’s right. You’re been doing most of the work here, haven’t you? You look kinda winded.”

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Hagen avoided her gaze. “I mean I’m good to go, I just-” he began.

“Why don’t you just try some of my milk then?” Kanna asked, a wide smile on her face as she hefted her breasts invitingly. “It would probably help with any fatigue you might have?”

“Your… milk?” Hagen asked slowly. He didn’t know how to take that.

Now it was Kanna’s turn to look a little embarrassed. “Oh, well… my breasts produce a kind of creamy, nectar that’s rich in nutrients. I just call it milk. From what I’ve studied, it should help to give you some energy.” Avoiding his gaze, Kanna looked down at the bed. “Sorry, is that weird?”

Shaking his head, Hagen sat up straight and looked Kanna in the eye. “No, it’s not weird, don’t worry. It just kind of surprised me to hear you ” he said soothingly. “Honestly, I’d kind of like to try it.” He wasn’t even lying, after the mention of nectar he had been quite curious.

“Really?” Kanna tentatively looked back up into his eyes. “You’re not just saying that?”

“Of course not,” Hagen said soothingly, making Kanna smile. The two looked at each other for a moment before they kissed gently, Hagen moving his lips down to her neck and along the curve of her body towards her breasts. He hesitated for a moment as he stared down at Kanna’s bare breasts. “So, do I just… suck your nipples?” he asked, uncertainly.

“Mmm-hmm!” Kanna nodded happy as she thrust her chest out towards him. “Just use a little more force than last time, that’s all.”

“Ok then.” Hagen didn’t need to be told twice. Any excuse to play with Kanna’s tits more was one he accepted gratefully. He eagerly leaned in, his mouth latching onto one of her nipples while his hand came up to play with her free one. His tongue began to play with the erect nipple as Kanna grabbed onto him and started letting out little gasps of pleasure. Then, tentatively, Hagen began to suck. Gentle pressure at first, then increasing it slowly as nothing happened. It took a few seconds, Kanna panting happily all the while, until it finally happened. His mouth began to slowly fill with a rich, creamy liquid. Taking his mouth off Kanna’s nipple Hagen savored the taste as he drank it down.

Kanna looked pretty nervous now as she stared down at him expectantly. “How is it? You… you don’t have to keep drinking it if it tasted weird.”

“It’s… actually really good,” Hagen replied, a bit surprised himself. It was more like thick coconut milk than cow’s milk, except with a strong melon flavor to it. He even felt a little less tired now, though he wasn’t sure if that was Kanna’s milk or the fact that he was getting to play with her tits. “You really don’t mind if I have some more?”

There was a look of surprise on Kanna’s face, quickly replaced with a beaming smile. “Sure!” As Hagen went to work on her other nipple now, gulping down a slow stream of her breast milk as she ran a hand through his hair. “I’m glad you’re enjoying my milk so much,” she said with a giggle, followed by a moan as his free hand crept down to play with her pussy now. “...to be honest I wanted to offer this to you earlier, but I thought you might find me... too weird.”

Swallowing what was in his mouth, Hagen detached himself from Kanna’s nipple and looked her in the eye. “Kanna. I’d never find you weird. I think you’re perfect just like you are.”

A blush rising to her cheeks, Kanna avoided his gaze. “You’re always so nice to me, Hagen…” Suddenly Kanna’s hands grabbed his shoulders, and before he could react she pushed him back down onto the bed again as she climbed back on top. “I think I’m going to be nice to you this time… are you ready now?” she asked with a confidant smile.

This time there wasn't even a moment of hesitation. Maybe it was Kanna’s breast milk going to work but he felt raring to go as he grabbed Kanna’s hips. “Of course.”

Sitting up slightly off his pelvis, Kanna reached down and gripped Hagen’s shaft with one hand, guiding it to the entrance of her pussy. As the head of his penis brushed the folds of her vagina she began to lower herself down, letting out a long and satisfied sigh as he entered her. She saved the moment, hands steading herself, before she began to move her hips. Soon their skin was slapping together again as Kanna rode his dick, her large breasts bouncing wildly. “Mmm… I wish I could do this forever…” A thought seemed to cross Kanna’s mind as she slowed down a bit, tilting her head to the side slightly. “Hey, Hagen? Um… can we do this again tomorrow too?”

Hagen nearly burst out laughing. Once again Kanna looked a bit nervous, as if there was any way he would say no to this. “Of course” he said, gripping Kanna’s hips tighter. As Kanna brought her hips down to meet his, he thrust back, making her yelp in surprise. Soon they were getting into a rhythm as Hagen continued to buck against Kanna, their skin slapping together even louder than before. “I meant what I said earlier… Kanna, I promise... I’ll fuck you whenever you want… how about that?” he asked between his grunts.

Kanna arched her back, panting loudly as one hand came up to tease her nipple. “I-If you say that… I might get kinda greedy with you…” 

“You can be... as greedy as you want,” Hagen insisted as Kanna met his gaze. “There’s no way I could ever turn you down.”

“In that case…” Kanna sped up, her breathing becoming more rapid. Leaning in, Kanna kissed him long and slow before sitting up again and bracing herself. “Now… fertilize me” she commanded, looking down at him imperiously as she rode him.

Feeling his cock perk up at Kanna’s change of attitude, Hagen focused on fucking her again. Kanna acting all commanding was pretty damn hot. “If you insist.” 

After another couple minutes, Kanna’s smile became wider as she met Hagen’s gaze. “...I can... feel it. You’re going to... come soon, aren’t you?” As he nodded, Kanna began to buck harder than ever. “Then fill me up… I wanna feel you inside me again.”

Not able to hold back, Hagen nodded wordlessly. He grunted as his dick erupted, blasting deep into Kanna. Arching her back even further than before she cried out loud as she practically slammed her ass down against him. Kanna shuddered as her pussy clamped down around Hagen’s dick, milking him of every last drop of sperm.

Letting out a long, very satisfied sigh, Kanna slowly climbed off Hagen before settling down next to him on the bed. She rubbed her face lovingly against his chest as he put an arm around her, and for a while the two were silent as they just enjoyed the afterglow. “Hagen?” Kanna finally asked, not looking up as she nuzzled closer. “I might have said it already… but you’re the best roommate ever.”

Rubbing Kanna’s back absentmindedly, Hagen beamed. “Thanks. Honestly, you’re the best roommate I’ve ever had too. I feel like the luckiest guy in the universe.”

Kanna giggled quietly as her root tail began to wrap affectionately around his waist. “It makes me so happy to hear that” she murmured sleepily. “Hey, Hagen? I know I just stayed in here last night, but… could I sleep with you again?”

“Don’t worry. You can sleep here with me whenever you want.” Hagen yawned as he turned off the light and settled back, feeling extraordinarily content at the moment with Kanna’s naked body pressed against his.

It was just before he was about to drift off to sleep when he felt Kanna lift her head up. “Hagen? Sorry to bother you but… can I ask you something?”

Opening his eyes, Hagen looked into Kanna’s concerned face. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Well… I know this is going to be a weird question, but… you have done this with other women before, right? Had sex?” Kana sat up a bit straighter, so the two could see each one another easier.

Though he was a bit taken aback, Hagen nodded. Even if he was tempted to lie, he wanted to be truthful with Kanna. “Yeah, I have. Though it was years ago at this point. Why?” Technically it was just one other woman, his brief girlfriend from college, but this still wasn’t his first time.

“Hmm.” Kanna looked away from him, a serious expression on her face. “...And, you work with women at your workplace, right? So it’s possible that you might have sex with them too, right?”

“...Uh... “ Hagen really didn’t know how to respond to this. He had never been much of a ladies’ man. “It’s not very likely, plus-” Hagen was about to add that he wasn’t even going to try to do so now that he had Kanna, but she cut him off before he could continue.

“I don’t like that,” Kanna said as she looked him in the eye again. “I don’t… like the idea of you going out and having sex with other women. I’m sorry. I know that this is the first time we’ve done this but…” the tail wrapped around Hagen’s waist squeezed just a bit tighter. “I just.. Kind of want you all to myself. Is that wrong?”

Shaking his head, Hagen sat up in bed to make this less awkward, making Kanna shift as well. “Not at all. Actually…” Hagen took Kanna’s hand in his own and squeezed it. “That’s kind of how I feel about you too.”

A look of relief washed over Kanna’s face as a smile spread across her face. “Really? You too?”

Hesitating for a moment, Hagen wondered if this was going too fast here. But the timing felt right to him, and Kanna’s smile looked so beautiful. He just had to give it a shot. “So, if we both feel this way, then I was thinking… maybe we should just start dating officially?”

A look of mild confusion crossed Kanna’s face. “...I think I heard of that before. What does that mean exactly?” she asked as she cocked her head to the side.

“It pretty much means that we promise to only have sex with one another. In other words you’d be my girlfriend, and I’d be your boyfriend.” Hagen explained, in as succinct a manner as he could. 

“Oh!” Kanna exclaimed, an excited look on her face as she bounced in place. “You’re asking me to be your girlfriend?!”

Nodding, Hagen couldn’t help but grin at her exuberance. “Well, yeah, if you’re ok with it.”

In response, Kanna jumped on him, her lips latching onto his as her tongue entered his mouth. They made out with him slow and steadily until Kanna pulled away, a strand of saliva briefly connecting their lips. “Yes. I’m more than ok with it.” A smile on her face, Kanna settled back down on Hagen’s chest. “Thank you, Hagen. I feel so much better now.” As Hagen smiled back and began to close his eyes, he heard Kanna give a quick, weary comment. “I’m gonna have…” she yawned, “so much sex with you tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait.” Hagen rubbed Kanna’s back slowly as he began to drift off. “Guess I’ve got the perfect girlfriend.”

“No way.” Hagen could feel Kanna’s hand come up to interlock with his own. “You’re a way better boyfriend.” Kanna replied sleepily. Soon after her breathing began to grow slow and steady, and it wasn’t long before Hagen was drifting off himself.


End file.
